Out Of The Fog
by HatefulRodeo
Summary: Rabastan Lestrange slowly swam back to consciousness and for the first time in a long while his mind was not hazed by the fog of the Imperius Curse or the foul presence of the Dementors of Azkaban. What if Rabastan was never a willing Death Eater? EWE and Yaoi; Don't Like? Don't Read! Complete!
1. Chapter 1

_Author: HatefulRodeo_

_Story: Out Of The Fog_

_Notes: I noticed a lack of Rabastan related fics on this site and decided to remedy that a bit. I'm undecided on the pairing at this point, but it is a toss-up between Severus Snape or Lucius Malfoy. Any opinions would be appreciated just put them in a review. Obviously at some point this will be Yaoi. Don't Like It? Don't Read It! Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing because if I did Sirius & Severus would have survived. Ginny would have been deceased leaving Harry free to live happily ever after w/ his beautiful uke Draco. Alas dear readers I don't own HP but JKR does._

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*********Chapter 1**********~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

Rabastan Lestrange slowly swam back to consciousness and for the first time in a long while his mind was not hazed by the fog of the Imperius Curse or the foul presence of the Dementors of Azkaban.

Rabastan didn't open his eyes but stretched out his other senses to ascertain where he was; by the antiseptic smell and cool air circulating around the room he guessed an infirmary of some kind.

How curious?! Rabastan wondered how he came to be in a medical ward and above all else why would anyone care if he was alive or well? The Lestrange male was mostly aware of all the despicable things he had done while he was under the influence of the Imperius Curse.

But who would believe him? Sighing lightly Rabastan stopped his musings and just enjoyed the feeling of having a clear mind.

The sound of a clearing throat brought him back from his small mental hibernation. Opening his dark chocolate eyes, Rabastan slid his gaze to the two wizards standing to the side of his comfortable hospital cot, and waited for one of them to speak.

"Rabastan Circinnus Lestrange. My name is Kingsley Shacklebolt and I'm the Head of the Auror Department, standing next to me is Healer Pryne. We have a few questions for you, Mr. Lestrange, and we would appreciate your honest answers and cooperation during this meeting."

When the Head Auror finished speaking he conjured two plush chairs for the the two of them to sit in. Rabastan took the time to survey Shacklebolt's form, taking in his red Auror robes, dark cocoa skin and strong stature; even while seated the man radiated confidence and power.

Healer Pryne was a smaller blond haired man who looked confident in his powder blue robes. The blonde also gave off an aura of caring and concern in his posture and gaze.

Rabastan nodded and spoke in a voice that cracked from his throat being so dry, hearing this Healer Pryne brought a cup of water over from the bedside table. After drinking his fill, slowly, Rabastan cleared his now soothed throat and began speaking again; "What is it you wish to ask me and rest assured I've every intention of cooperating with your investigation."

Kingsley nodded and began to explain what the Medi-Wizards discovered in regards to his wounds and his mind when they scanned him after the Final Battle at Hogwarts. "What doesn't add up though is the scan of your mind showing the effects of prolonged exposure to the Imperius Curse. Can you clear that result up? Also, who was the one to place it on you, if you know?"

Rabastan thought the Auror's questions over and put his response together slowly; his mind was moving rather sluggishly. Well that was to be expected after sixteen years of not being able to think for himself except for a few hours at a time.

"Even though my Father was murdered in the service to the Dark Lord I had no want to join his ranks of Death Eaters. My brother, Rodolphus, was the one to place me under the Imperius. Shortly after I graduated Hogwarts I explained to him that I wanted nothing to do with the Dark Lord or his brutal ways."

"Yes, I may have agreed with some of the Dark Lord's earlier beliefs but by the time I came of age he was just a murdering sadist who enjoyed torturing anything that breathed; his followers included." Rabastan took another sip from the glass in his hand to refresh his parched throat so he could continue his explanation.

Healer Pryne stood and ran a health scan on the Lestrange male before retrieving what he said was a Throat Soothing Tonic. Rabastan drank it gratefully despite it noxious taste. Once he felt the potion working Rabastan continued on.

"When I told Rodolphus of my intention to break away from the family to avoid being made a Death Eater he placed me under the curse almost immediately. He told me that he wouldn't have a disgrace for a younger brother and I was shaming our family." Rabastan still felt the sting from those long ago words and breathed deeply before speaking again.

"Rodolphus kept me under the Imperius whenever we went out or had company over. While under the Imperius I was forced to take the Dark Mark and serve that maniac. When we were home alone I was locked and warded in my room but the curse was released so I at least had my mind for a few hours." Rabastan lifted his gaunt face to stare into Shacklebolt's slightly widened eyes so the Auror could see the truth in Rabastan's own dark orbs.

"When we were arrested for the torture of Alice and Frank Longbottom and thrown into the deepest pit of Azkaban the curse lifted. Unfortunately, by that time it did no good. No one would listen to me when I tried to explain that I was under the Imperius and as you know the Dementors aren't exactly interested in someone's innocence or seeing that justice is done."

"So there I stayed, allowed to rot away but I didn't break. No, my mind was finally mine again and I refused to lose it to those foul beasts. When the Dark Lord broke us out Rodolphus placed me back under the Imperius as soon as he received a wand back. I had no chance to escape! I was so weak from Azkaban that it was probably ridiculously easy to put the Imperius back on me. Only after I was securely under control did I receive a wand again."

Rabastan leaned back, resting his tired aching form against the soft mattress, and stared forlornly at the ceiling; "The rest you know. I remember most of what has happened while I was under the curse but some of the earlier things are a bit fuzzy now. Why did you help me at all after the Final Battle?"

Rabastan waited for Shacklebolt to reply and fiddled a bit with the sheet that was covering his long legs. The dark skinned man finally spoke after a minute or two; "When the Battle was over we were sorting through the bodies to see who was still alive but too badly injured to seek help."

"We found you badly wounded; broken ribs, shattered leg and multiple gashes to your torso. The Healers were running scans on anyone found alive and when one of the Healers scanned you we found the evidence of the Imperius in addition to your other wounds."

The words spoken by Shacklebolt's deep voice circulated in Rabastan's weary mind and when the information assimilated the chocolate eyed man had another question; "You said a scan picked up the use of the Imperius. How is that possible?"

"I was led to believe there was no definite way to tell if someone was affected by the Imperius Curse." Rabastan really was curious about this little tidbit of information. He was also quite glad to hear that they may have found a way to identify those people who were truly acting against their own wishes.

Healer Pryne answered this time; "Recently, about a year ago, a scan was created that showed the distinctly different neurological patterns a brain exhibited when it was placed under the Imperius."

"The normal brain synapses and patterns were disrupted as if a dam was placed in the way, blocking the brain from communicating to the rest of the body. The areas of the brain affected were the ones that controlled speech, movements and higher thought processes."

Rabastan nodded, absorbing the answer from the soft spoken Healer; "What happens to me now that it has been found that I was indeed under the Imperius? Do I get to go free? Do I get my life, title and lands back?"

Kingsley cleared his throat and answered; "You, Mr. Lestrange, will be given a fair trial to determine if you were indeed unwilling to act in consort with Voldemort but I wouldn't worry too much. The evidence in your favor is overwhelming and only a fool would convict you now."

"Once you are declared innocent your vaults, properties and titles will be released and bestowed back to you." Rabastan nodded and felt his soul fill with happiness and relief for the first time in so long.

Finally, his life would be his again! Rabastan could become what he'd always wanted to be; a Healer or a Politician. Well once people stopped hating his guts and accepted him back into Wizarding society but Rabastan was determined to live his life to the fullest now. He had a lot of time to make up for and he wouldn't throw this precious second chance away.

"How long will I have to be hospitalized? Where exactly am I and how long until my trial?" Rabastan's questions came out in an excited rush of words. Healer Pryne spoke this time; "You are currently in St. Mungo's in a closed ward for your safety."

"You will be here for another week to ensure your gashes and broken bones have healed correctly. Also, we need to monitor you closely just in case there are lingering issues from the prolonged Imperius exposure."

Rabastan nodded and went to ask the question about his trial again but Shacklebolt raised his hand to stop him and answered Rabastan's prior question. "When the week is up, and you are discharged, I will come to collect you so we can attend your trial."

"As I said previously the amount of evidence showing you weren't acting of your own free will is overwhelming. When you are declared innocent I will collect the necessary paperwork for the reinstatement of your Lordship and escort you to Gringotts to assist you if any issues arise in your attempt to re-access your vaults."

Rabastan nodded and gave his thanks to the two men sitting at his bedside. Both wizards stood, shook his skeletal hand, and made their way slowly out of the small hospital room.

Rabastan felt a smile break out on his too thin face. For the first time in sixteen years his life was looking up but he couldn't help the feeling of dread that rose in his soul. He felt like at any moment Rodolphus would barge in, force him back under the Imperius, and command him to commit another act of barbarism for the now dead Dark Lord.

Rabastan pushed those morbid, dark thoughts away and relished in the returning warmth in his body, heart and soul; soon he would be free to do as he pleased. No more Rodolphus forcing him to do things he did not want to do. No more psychotic Bellatrix slashing and torturing Muggles for sport. No more Dark Lord making his life a living hell.

Yes, Rabastan was finally able to walk out of the fog his mind was submerged in and he would continue to rebuild his image, his life and the Noble and Ancient House of Lestrange.

Snuggling into the warm blankets Rabastan let his mind wander to happier topics; what he would do first when he was officially free. He looked forward eating his favorite cakes and sweets, just relaxing, and reading a good book in the garden at Lestrange Manor.

These pleasant thoughts continued running through Rabastan's mind until he succumbed to the pull of sleep's call. A true smile of relief and happiness on his face.

The next week flew by for Rabastan in a haze of potions and salves. It seemed his bones had healed correctly and the remaining bruises were now completely faded. Healer Pryne really was a saint to Rabastan; he always treated the unwilling Death Eater with kindness and attentiveness.

Healer Pryne explained the biggest issue for Rabastan was his lack of body weight and conditioning from his prolonged prison stay. The chocolate eyed male could only agree with the Healer; his body was really undernourished but they were remedying that quickly.

His consumption of powerful nutrient and supplement potions three times a day had put a bit of fat onto his skeletal frame. And when Rabastan was discharged he would have to eat three large meals a day plus snacks to continue rebuilding his fat stores and muscles back up to a healthy level for a man of his size.

The walks Healer Pryne took him on around the closed ward were slowly building back up the muscles in his legs that had shrunken due to Rabastan's long stay in bed while he healed completely after the Final Battle.

Rabastan was shocked when Healer Pryne explained the day after Shacklebolt questioned him that he had been in a coma for over a month while his battered body and traumatized mind healed. It made sense though; Rabastan was subjected to the Imperius, numerous rounds of torture, Azkaban and living on the run for the last sixteen years.

That type of existence takes its toll on you but Rabastan was bouncing back just like he always did. Even his cheerful and happy demeanor was returning to him. Healer Pryne usually left Rabastan's room in stitches from his antics.

Another old habit, or addiction, was rearing its sweet and delicious head; Rabastan's craving for anything sweet was returning full force. Healer Pryne sat there in bemusement as he watched his patient devour a small cake in mere minutes and gaped at Rabastan when he asked for another serving.

The Lestrange male just shrugged it off as par for the course; to him it meant he was healing and becoming his old self again. Thinking of his old self made him think of his school friends; Regulus Black; who was forced to take the mark after him, Severus Snape, and Lucius Malfoy.

Rabastan remembered vaguely hearing about Regulus being declared dead but Severus and Lucius were still an unknown. He remembered seeing the potions master at Death Eater gatherings but he could never speak to him since he was under the Imperius.

If the snarky man was still alive Rabastan wanted to see him so he could try and bridge the gap between them. Severus was a loyal and wonderful friend with a big heart; you just had to hack through seven feet of steel to reach the organ in the dark man's chest, but once you did you were in there for life.

Rabastan truly hoped that Severus was indeed a spy, as Bellatrix constantly claimed. It would make him jump for joy if it were true; that Severus tricked the Dark Lord into believing him truly loyal only to stab him in the back. Oh it would be such poetic justice wouldn't it?! After all that madman did to them he deserved to be betrayed by one of his own followers.

Rabastan's mind moved onto his last friend; Lucius Malfoy. While Rabastan was forced to take the Mark by use of the Imperius Lucius' father didn't need to use such coercion. No, Abraxas Malfoy held Lucius' young son's life in his hand and forced Lucius to bow to his will and take the thrice cursed Mark.

It wasn't only Abraxas who was controlling Lucius' life, it was his wife Narcissa as well. Rabastan had interacted with the vain woman at Hogwarts and he could say Bellatrix was a breath of fresh air compared to her sister Narcissa. The bitch constantly enforced her whims on Lucius and held their son over her husband's head to get her way.

Rabastan truly felt for the man and knew Lucius never wanted to commit half the atrocity he had been forced to. The Dark Lord really and truly had Lucius trapped in his web of lies, pain and fear.

The Lestrange male just hoped that Malfoy Lord had taken steps to ensure that when the truth came to light people would see him for who he truly was; a proud man who loved his son enough to be saddled with unimaginable pain and hardship so Draco could live his life well.

The arrival of Kingsley Shacklebolt jolted Rabastan out of his thoughts. The Head Auror sent a change of robes yesterday for Rabastan to wear at his trial and while they were a bit baggy they fit well enough. The material was light and soft against Rabastan's pale, sensitive skin.

"You are looking well, Lord Lestrange. I trust Healer Pryne is taking good care of you." Shacklebolt's words were measured and sincere to Rabastan's ears.

"Thank you for the compliment Head Auror Shacklebolt and I hope by the end of this day I will in fact legally be Lord Lestrange. Yes, Healer Pryne has been taking exceptional care of me. I'm grateful to him and to you as well for taking time out of your day to escort me through this." Rabastan punctuated the end of his words with a deep bow of respect and thanks to the dark skinned man.

Shacklebolt nodded and gestured for them to leave the white walled room; Rabastan followed the tall Auror to the lifts and into the atrium where they took the floo to the Ministry of Magic. The unwilling Death Eater felt the nerves set in as soon as they stepped onto the floor where the courtrooms were housed.

After saying a quick prayer to Magic Rabastan followed Shacklebolt to Courtroom Number Three where the full Wizengamot was sitting resplendently in their dark plum robes.

The last Lestrange gulped slightly and quickly made his over to the hard, uncomfortable defendant's chair and breathed a sigh of relief when the chains didn't immediately spring up and confine him.

The sound of a gavel banging brought the trial underway. The Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot was Nicholas Flamel. The aged man had agreed to take the post up temporarily as a favor to, and in honor of, the deceased Albus Dumbledore.

The aged Alchemist began by listing Rabastan's many crimes and asked Rabastan his plea. The Lestrange male stood tall, even though his legs were shaking slightly, and spoke clearly; "Not Guilty; I was under the Imperius Curse as the evidence will show."

Nodding, Flamel asked for the evidence proving that Rabastan was indeed under the Imperius be presented. His chocolate eyes widened a bit when Healer Pryne entered carrying a thick file and took the witness stand; the Healer never mentioned he would be testifying but he was glad to have the blonde man there.

Rabastan watched in detached interest as Healer Pryne was sworn in and began to explain the initial Healer's findings on the day of the Final Battle. Pryne then went on to explain in more depth what his own findings had shown. Apparently, the blonde Healer ran a plethora of more conclusive, and comprehensive, scans on Rabastan's brain and body while he was in a healing coma.

The assembled Wizengamot listened with rapt attention as they examined the scan results and medical reports provided to them by the Healer. A few members grimaced when Healer Pryne went on to detail exactly what the Imperius Curse does to the Wizard's brain while it is in effect.

Once all questions were asked and answered Healer Pryne stood, bowed, sent a small reassuring smile to Rabastan and left the cavernous Courtroom.

Flamel's soothing voice echoed across the room; "We have heard sound medical evidence from a highly reliable source supporting your claim of being under the Imperious. Mr. Lestrange, do you wish to speak in your own defense?"

Rabastan stood again and agreed to speak for himself but requested if he could retell his sordid story in regards to how he was placed under the Imperius Curse. Flamel gave his consent for him to speak freely, taking a deep Rabastan retold the story he had recounted to Auror Shacklebolt and Healer Pryne almost a week ago.

Rabastan looked anywhere but at the assembled members of the Wizengamot; he felt such shame for his weakness in not being able to resist the curse his brother had placed on him.

When Rabastan was done he lowered his head and allowed his dark chocolate gaze to sweep the assembled members of the Wizengamot. What he saw amazed and slightly irritated him; many of their eyes were filled with sadness and sympathy for him.

Rabastan wanted to bristle in outrage at their pity but couldn't muster the energy to feel slighted. He stayed standing until Flamel stood and excused the Wizengamot to deliberate Rabastan's fate. A silencing bubble was erected around the plum robed members as they debated and voted.

The Lestrange male looked at the small clock above the door from his seat and saw it was 10:30; the trial had taken almost an hour and a half. Rabastan didn't think that much time had elapsed but then again he wasn't exactly too worried about the time at this point. No, he was more concerned about gaining his freedom and clearing his slandered name.

Fifteen minutes rolled by slowly and Rabastan fiddled in his chair with the sleeve of his dark green robe. Finally, the silencing bubble was taken down and Flamel resettled himself in his seat. After Rabastan stood the aged man spoke; "We have reached an accord."

"Rabastan Circinnus Lestrange, you have been found Not Guilty of all crimes against you. Furthermore, your Lordship title, all vaults and properties will be restored to you immediately. Do you have any questions, Lord Lestrange?"

When Flamel's voice stopped ringing in his ears Rabastan stood in stunned silence; he was innocent, free and able to live his life. Swallowing the lump in his throat Rabastan spoke in a husky voice; "No, I am clear on everything you have spoken of, sir. I thank you and the Wizengamot for its time." Rabastan bowed low to the assembled Wizengamot and upon Flamel's dismissal made his way out of the drafty courtroom.

Shacklebolt met him at the door with a small smile on his lips; "I knew they'd find you innocent. If they hadn't I would have raised a fuss on your behalf. Shall we go to Gringotts then?" Shacklebolt turned and without waiting for a reply made his way back to the floo in the lobby of the Ministry.

Rabastan followed in a haze of emotions; his feelings were to jumbled in his mind to even comprehend them all. Relief was there in great abundance as well as hope and happiness. Rabastan caught up with Shacklebolt at the floo and together they floo'd to Gringotts.

The eyes of most of the patrons widened in fear when Shacklebolt stepped out with Rabastan. It was then that the Lestrange Lord remembered that to these people he was still murderer, a demon in the form of a Wizard. Lowering his head and allowing his dark locks to obscure his face Rabastan let Shacklebolt lead him through the crowd by the arm to an open goblin teller.

The goblin looked at Rabastan with black fathomless eyes and inquired as to what they wanted. Rabastan took the papers from Kingsley and told the goblin that he was here to unfreeze his vaults. The teller nodded and pressed something on the counter and before long another goblin approached them and introduced himself as Gobblebrick before escorting Rabastan to a private conference room.

Rabastan bid Shacklebolt thanks and a good day before he hurried off to follow the swiftly moving goblin. Once they were ensconced in the well-appointed room Gobblebrick laid the papers given to him down on the dark wood table and reviewed them slowly.

Finally, the goblin began to speak in a low gravelly tone; "Everything appears to be in order. To finish the process I will need three drops of your blood on these papers and then we will unfreeze all your assets and present you with the Lestrange Lordship ring.

Rabastan nodded, took the offered silver pin in his left hand and pricked his opposite ring finger. He allowed three drops of his blood to drip onto the signature line on the bottom of the document and with a blue flash his signature appeared on the form; bound there by his blood and magic.

Gobblebrick left his chair and made his way to the tall filing cabinets in the back of the room and opened a drawer. Slipping his clawed hands inside Gobblebrick pulled out a few pages of parchment, a wand and a ring box. Sliding the drawer closed quietly the goblin retook his seat and slid the papers, wand and ring box across the table for Rabastan to take.

Rabastan's breath caught when he picked up his wand and felt the familiar warmth from his wand flow through his body. Rabastan looked to the goblin and asked; "Where did my wand come from? I assumed it was snapped when I was arrested almost all those years ago. "

Gobblebrick spoke his answer in clipped words. "It would have been but as you are a pure-blood and of a Noble House your wand was sent to the family vault for use by later generations of your family should they choose to."

"Now if you will inspect the papers and ring so we can conclude our business. Once everything is signed I will be taking over the management of your vaults. Any questions you have, or meetings you may require, will be dealt with through me. Also, please address all correspondence to me."

Rabastan agreed and opened the heavy ring box first. He slowly examined the Lordship ring of his family; the ring was made of white gold with a dark chocolate Tourmaline in the center, the Lestrange crest engraved on each side of the stone in the thick band. Slipping the ring onto his right ring finger, he smiled when it resized to fit him.

Once done with that Rabastan then picked up the packet of parchment. The new Lestrange Lord read them thoroughly, absorbing the amount of gold in the vaults, which was considerable. All the heirlooms looked as though they were accounted for but Rabastan would return at another time to ensure they were indeed there. The last page provided held the list of properties that Rabastan now owned as Lord Lestrange.

Sliding his gaze down the list Rabastan's eyes fell on the line containing the description and name of Lestrange Manor, his family's ancestral home. Seeing the blood wards were still in effect, and the house still had house elves in attendance, Rabastan made his choice.

"I would like a portkey to take me to Lestrange Manor, please." Rabastan knew he could apparate there using his Lordship ring since that was one of the rings attributes; the ability to apparate the Lord to any of the Lestrange ancestral homes.

However, Rabastan also knew he could not apparate inside Gringotts and walking into Diagon Alley to the apparition point was a death sentence waiting to happen. So a portkey authorized to work inside the bank was his best option at the moment.

"Of course, Lord Lestrange, I will acquire one for you momentarily." Gobblebrick swiftly made his way out of the room to see to his portkey. Rabastan sat in the comfy chair and twirled his wand absent mindedly, wondering if the elves had kept up with the house and grounds.

Rabastan surely hoped they had. He had never really cared for house elves too much. He found most to be sneaky little creatures but the few elves at Lestrange Manor were trustworthy, having been with the family since before even his bastard father was born. Rising when Gobblebrick returned Rabastan took the offered portkey and nodded when he was ready to the goblin.

Gobblebrick tapped the portkey, spoke the activation word and with a hard tug at his navel Rabastan was pulled away from Gringotts. He landed a bit unsteadily in front of the high black metal main gate of the Manor.

Once he got his bearing Rabastan held his hand up to the Raven's beak on the wrought iron gate and felt the slice of the blade and allowed his blood and magic to be drawn from his palm in the bird's beak. When the gates swung open he knew he had been accepted as the new Lord of the Manor and the wards would recognize him as such.

Making his way to the front of the Manor he walked through the dark oak front doors only to stop and observe the three house elves bowing before him. The elf in the center proceeded to babble a greeting only to be cut off by Rabastan's voice. "Thank you for the warm welcome home. Please ready the Lord's bedroom and bath for my use." The three elves bowed and scurried away.

Pleased with the way things had gone so Rabastan made his way to his new bathroom for a hot bath and change of clothes. He would explore and re-familiarize himself with the Manor tomorrow. Also, he would send an owl to Shacklebolt asking for any information on Severus and Lucius along with a good bottle of wine from the cellar.

However, today Rabastan just wanted to rest in his large bed, enjoy a good meal, and bask in his new found lease on life.

_**I hope you enjoyed the First Chapter!**_

_**All Mistakes Are My Own!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Author: HatefulRodeo_

_Story: Out Of The Fog_

_Notes: I read somewhere that Rabastan's birth year was 1954. Yeah I'm changing that around; Rabastan's birth year is now 1958 in this fic. Rabastan was two years ahead of Severus and two years behind Lucius at Hogwarts. This fic takes place in 1998 which would have been the summer of Harry's seventh year, if Harry had attended Hogwarts. Enjoy Chapter Two!_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing because if I did Sirius & Severus would have survived. Ginny would have been deceased leaving Harry free to live happily ever after w/ his beautiful uke Draco. Alas dear readers I don't own HP but JKR does_

_Previously:_

_Making his way to the front of the Manor he walked through the dark oak front doors only to stop and observe the three house elves bowing before him. The elf in the center proceeded to babble a greeting only to be cut off by Rabastan's voice. "Thank you for the warm welcome home. Please ready the Lord's bedroom and bath for my use." The three elves bowed and scurried away._

_Pleased with the way things had gone so Rabastan made his way to his new bathroom for a hot bath and change of clothes. He would explore and re-familiarize himself with the Manor tomorrow. Also, he would send an owl to Shacklebolt asking for any information on Severus and Lucius along with a good bottle of wine from the cellar._

_However, today Rabastan just wanted to rest in his large bed, enjoy a good meal, and bask in his new found lease on life._

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~*********Chapter 2*********~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

Two days had passed since Rabastan returned to the Manor, and it was now Wednesday. His days were spent reading in the library, listening to the Wizard wireless to catch up on all the events going on in their world, reading in the garden and writing letters to Shacklebolt, Severus and Lucius.

Rabastan wrote a short missive, along with a good bottle of wine, the day after he returned to Lestrange Manor to Shacklebolt. He politely requested information about his two old friends and their whereabouts. Shacklebolt responded later on the same day with the requested information.

It turned out that Severus was acquitted of all charges, as he was working as a spy for the Light during the entire war and Lucius was sentenced to House Arrest for one year with seven years of probation after his house arrest ended.

Rabastan also found out over the radio the reasons why Lucius received such a lenient sentence. Lucius had turned traitor against the Dark Lord and worked as a double agent for the Light after the whole Department of Mysteries fiasco.

Rabastan remembered hearing on the wireless that Narcissa had lost her useless life in the Final Battle; she had sided with the Dark Lord and her insane, now deceased, sister, Bellatrix. God riddance to bad rubbish was how Rabastan felt and at least now Lucius was free of her.

Lucius on the other hand had showed his true colors in the end. According to the news the Malfoy Lord had fought like a man possessed to protect Hogwarts and his son, Draco, during the Final Battle.

Rabastan felt proud that his friends had made it through the war relatively unscathed. Apparently, from what Shacklebolt's letter had detailed, Severus and Lucius did their spying so well both of them believed the other to still be totally loyal to the Dark Lord.

Rabastan wasn't surprised by his friends' true allegiance to the Light side. Both Severus and Lucius never truly wanted to join the Dark Lord. Lucius was forced and Severus was seduced by false promises of belonging and friendship.

Rabastan also knew that if two men could hoodwink the Dark Lord to their true allegiances it was Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy. They were always true Slytherins; always prepared to wiggle their way out of any bad situation using any means necessary.

Rabastan was looking forward to each of their replies to the letters he had sent out yesterday after receiving Shacklebolt's letter. Hopefully, they would respond quickly as Rabastan was anxious to see his friends again and interact with people now that he was free to do so. A small blush lit up his pale cheeks when he thought about seeing Severus again.

Another reason Rabastan wanted to speak with Lucius was he needed to put together a strategy to get his name out of the mud. While he knew it would take quite some time for this to happen completely Rabastan wanted to do everything in his power to speed it along.

A press release was already drafted and sitting on Rabastan's desk in his study. All he needed was a second opinion before he sent it into the Daily Prophet to be printed. It was a detailed explanation and account of what Rabastan had endured during the years after he graduated Hogwarts up until his trial not even five days ago.

Rabastan wasn't entirely comfortable divulging so much to the masses but he knew this move was necessary if the public was ever going to accept him back into society again. Rising from his chair next to the fire Rabastan made his way to the garden to take a walk around the grounds.

During his stroll a large black Eagle owl swooped down toward Rabastan's standing form. Seeing the large bird's intentions he raised his arm for the large owl to land on. Caressing the bird's soft feathers Rabastan noticed the Malfoy Crest on the medallion secured to the bird's chest. "Ah, you're Lucius' owl then?"

Rabastan chuckled when the large owl hooted and bobbed its regal head. Taking the expensive thick envelope from the owl's leg Rabastan sent the it to the family owlery to rest, have a drink and eat if the bird needed to.

Rabastan opened the envelope, pulled out the heavy parchment and unfolded the letter. The Lestrange male continued walking while he read and when he reached the end of the note he smiled; he had a dinner to attend at Malfoy Manor tonight.

After calling for his White Screech owl, Sugar, Rabastan flipped the parchment over and transfigured a quill and ink. Once he finished scrawling a quick positive response he tied the letter to Sugar's scaly leg and sent her on her way to Malfoy Manor.

Rabastan made his way back toward Lestrange Manor after casting a quick Tempus and noticing it was already four thirty. He would need to be mindful of the time passing while he was getting ready if he wanted to arrive by on time for his meeting with Lucius. Rabastan hated to arrive late to anything and he wouldn't start now.

~*~*~*~Time Skip~*~*~*~

Rabastan checked his reflection once he was done dressing for his dinner appointment; he looked quite good in dark brown Dragon skin knee high boots, dark brown pants that accentuated his long slim legs, a soft silk long sleeved button-up shirt in emerald green and a cream over-robe that was accented in dark brown designs on the hem.

Rabastan's now shoulder length dark brown locks were let loose and framed his thin aristocratic face pleasantly. His face was clean shaven showing off his defined jawline and his dark eyes stood out in stark contrast to his alabaster skin.

His chocolate eyes were shining with happiness as Rabastan made his way to his study to retrieve his press release. Once the release was folded and put away in the inside pocket of his robes Rabastan made his way to the receiving room.

Taking a pinch of the floo powder Rabastan stepped into the large hearth, threw down the fine powder and called out Malfoy Manor along with the password to pass through the Manor's wards. A swirl of green flames rose swiftly and within seconds Rabastan was swept away to his destination.

Emerging from the fireplace in Malfoy Manor Rabastan was drawn into a warm embrace by the usually reserved Severus Snape. The chocolate eyed man had a beaming smile on his face as he hugged his good friend back just as fiercely. "God I've missed you Sev! How have you been? Where's Lucius, he didn't mention you'd be here."

Severus smiled a small barely there smile and responded; "I've missed you as well Rabastan. Lucius is in the sitting room waiting on us and I was a surprise for you." The Lestrange Lord couldn't help but chuckle Severus' reply.

"What a wonderful surprise it is! Both of my best friends in one place again and I get to truly speak to them after so many years." Rabastan felt his eyes begin to prickle when he finished speaking. He was starting to remember just how much he'd missed out on and how much was taken from him by his cruel sibling.

Severus noticing Rabastan's distress moved forward again and gathered the shorter man into his arms. The onyx eyed man stroked his large hand through Rabastan's sleek dark hair while murmuring words of comfort and assurance. After a few moments Rabastan collected himself and pulled away. Smiling sheepishly Rabastan indicated that they should move to the sitting room.

Both men walked closely together as they weaved their way through the long and winding halls of Malfoy Manor. A few minutes later Rabastan walked into the large room and set his eyes on Lucius' rising form, walking quickly forward Rabastan embraced his friend tightly.

Rabastan relished in the feeling of happiness and care that radiated from Lucius and Severus. They were together again and no one could take the others away from him; Rabastan wouldn't allow it to happen again.

Pulling away Rabastan took his seat on the sofa in front of the fire. Severus sat beside him while Lucius retook his seat in the large armchair near the hearth. "This is so surreal! I can't say how much I've missed you both. You can't imagine how hard it was to see you both suffer and not be able to do anything about it."

After Rabastan's heartfelt words they sat quietly basking in each other's presence. Lucius spoke after a while; 'What happened Rabastan? Sev and I have heard a bit of your story but not all of it. Would you tell us if it won't upset you too much."

Rabastan pulled the press release out of his robe pocket and handed it first to Severus so he could read it. "It will be easier if you both read the press release. Everything that's happened to me is in there and it will clear up a lot of questions you have." After Rabastan's words the room went quiet as first Severus and then Lucius read through the release.

Each man's face went through a slew of emotions; anger, horror, pain and finally happiness. Once they were both done reading each man offered him apologies for not realizing what was happening to Rabastan and expressing their happiness and relief that he was now free. The chocolate eyed man just shook his head and smiled sadly at his friends.

"Don't blame yourselves. You couldn't have known what Rodolphus was doing to me. Plus, you both had your own lives to live. Besides even if you did find out about my being under the Imperius I was already marked by that demon."

"There wasn't anywhere left for me to go and I'm not spy material so turning against the Dark was out of the question anyway. Yes, living over sixteen years as a mostly thoughtless zombie was horrid but it also enabled me to go free and enjoy a second chance." Both men digested Rabastan's words and nodded their heads in agreement to them.

"Now what do you think of my press release?" Rabastan wanted to move away from the sentimental talk as neither Lucius nor Severus were what you would call emotionally in touch men.

Lucius spoke first; "It was quite detailed and it explained everything clearly so even the most base and simple of readers can understand what you've been through. Also, it is a smart move to explain and profess your innocence to the masses as soon as possible."

Severus nodded his head in agreement and murmured his reply; "It's a good release, Rabastan. You should send it in immediately. The public needs time to absorb the fact that you are indeed innocent."

Rabastan nodded and placed the release back into his pocket. The rest of the time they were together was spent talking about inconsequential things; Quidditch, Draco and Severus' position at Hogwarts.

The food was exquisite as always and Rabastan was given triple helpings of the rich chocolate fudge cake they had for dessert. He explained that he was still under strict orders from Healer Pryne to rebuild his fat stores when Severus and Lucius looked at him like he was a pig when he devoured his third slab of cake.

By the end of the night Rabastan had plans to visit Severus at Hogwarts on Monday since it was summer time and no one students were there, so crowds would not be a problem. Lucius was confined to his Manor so Rabastan promised to drop by on Saturday to catch up more and view the beautiful gardens the Manor boasted.

At the end of the night Lucius walked them to the floo room and bid them goodbye before making his way back to his study. Rabastan walked with Severus to the floo; when they reached it Rabastan turned and gave Severus a hug and placed a kiss to Severus' sallow cheek.

Rabastan pulled away quickly with a bright red blush on his sculpted cheekbones. He said his goodbyes quickly to Severus and rushed through the motions with the floo powder and shortly afterwards he was stepping into receiving room at Lestrange Manor.

Rabastan's heart was beating loud and fast in his thin chest and he was stunned at his forwardness with Severus. He had kissed Severus! Well he guessed it wasn't so earth shattering as it was only a kiss on the cheek but for Rabastan it was quite forward.

The last Lestrange had never gotten a chance to really explore his sexuality at Hogwarts; he finally figured out he was gay in seventh year and only had the chance to kiss a few Slytherin boys but that was as far as it went. After graduation he was either controlled by Rodolphus or locked in his room.

It was quite embarrassing really he was a forty year old man who had never experienced romantic love. Hell he had never experienced sex! It wasn't something that was known about him by many but then again how could it be? It wasn't as if the Dark Lord posted their sexual conquests on a bulletin board during Death Eater meetings.

Shaking his head Rabastan made his way toward his bedroom to undress. Once he was prepared for bed he laid down for the night and allowed himself to think about his friend. Severus probably didn't even think anything of it at all. Rabastan was just letting himself get carried away but he had been harboring a crush on the younger man since their Hogwarts years. Even the damn Imperius couldn't squash his feelings for Severus completely.

He had just acted on impulse when he hugged and kissed Severus' cheek tonight. It was hard to resist his impulses concerning the dour potions master. Severus may not be conventionally attractive, quite the opposite actually, but to Rabastan he was beautiful. Severus was a wonderful and caring person; he just didn't show it to most people which was a shame really.

Sighing, he decided to play it as it came. With his choice made Rabastan allowed himself to relax as he snuggled into his soft sheets and blankets. Yes, what would happen would happen and Rabastan would roll with the punches. Maybe Severus would reciprocate his feeling but only time would tell.

Rabastan quickly fell into a deep sleep, dreaming of happier times when the four of them were at school and the things they had done. The potion experiments they'd undertaken that generally led to spectacular explosions. Sitting in the common room and discussing their bright futures where they would always stick together. A sad smile flitted across Rabastan's sleeping face as he dreamt, knowing that Regulus would never be with them again.

~*~*~*TIME SKIP~*~*~*

The next morning Rabastan made his way once again to his study and composed a letter to the Editor-in-Chief of the Daily Prophet. Rabastan was not a fool though; he knew from experience how easily the Prophet could twist the truth around for their own gain.

To combat any creative editing on the Prophet's part Rabastan charmed the words of his press release to only appear after the Editor agreed to the stipulations in the attached letter.

The stipulations were not complicated; the Editor just had to vow not to edit or change any of Rabastan's words in anyway. Also, the Editor, and by extension the Prophet, wouldn't print anything slanderous about Rabastan if they knew it was untrue.

Rabastan had no qualms about suing the Daily Prophet until nothing was left of it but that would not exactly help his floundering public image. So a vow and a warning of a lawsuit should the Prophet get carried away and began printing lies about him would have to do for right now.

Once the charms and spell work was done on the letter and press release Rabastan summoned Sugar, tied the sealed envelope to her leg and walked to the window. Soon his owl was a white dot flying into the bright morning sky.

Rabastan sat there and just stared into nothing, running all the things he wanted to do, and needed to do, through his mind. The first was to make a trip to Gringotts to review the Lestrange heirloom vault and have a chat with Gobblebrick about the investments his family was involved in.

Maybe in the past the Lestrange family had no issues with investing in illegal and unsavory companies but now that Rabastan was in control he wouldn't allow this practice to continue. This change was a step in the right direction to showing that Rabastan was sincere in his wish to rejoin and make amends to the wizarding people of Britain.

Next on the agenda was to donate a fair amount of gold to St. Mungo's. Rabastan knew Healer Pryne didn't have to treat him kindly or do half the things he did to help him get better but he did.

If his treatment was indicative of the type of Healer St. Mungo's employed then Rabastan thought the hospital deserved a hefty donation so they could continue their excellent care of magical beings.

Lastly, Rabastan would assume his place in the House of Lords and on the Hogwarts' Board of Governors; there was a lot of legislation and changes Rabastan wanted to put forward. He believed the justice system was severely lacking and in times of strife corners were cut. This lack of abiding by the rules and laws should never have been allowed to happen.

Rabastan believed, as did many, that a fair trial was the cornerstone for a good justice system. Once you started denying the accused that right what else are you going to deny next? It was a slippery slope and the British Ministry had already begun to slide down it.

Why do you think it was so easy for the Dark Lord to infiltrate the Ministry? Corrupt, greedy and lazy politicians and workers that was how. So many Ministry employees were willing to be bribed to turn their heads and allow almost anything to take place.

Of course, you had the zealots in the Ministry like Bartemius Crouch and those who thought like him. These idiots tossed people like Sirius Black and Rabastan into Azkaban without a trial or any concrete proof aside from shaky testimony from muggles in Sirius' case and a self-serving slime bucket by the name of Igor Karkaroff in Rabastan's.

This couldn't continue to happen if the Ministry wanted people to have faith in them. All the Ministry managed to do lately was to show the populace that the higher up officials of the past were inept and incompetent to a disgusting degree.

Yes, there were good ones amongst the trash but they were few and far between. Rabastan could only name three off the top of his head and two of them were dead; Madam Amelia Bones, Minister Rufus Scrimgeor and Kingsley Shacklebolt.

Rabastan always liked Madam Bones. He had met her a few times when he visited the Ministry when he was younger. Scrimgeor was an honorable bloke who tried to stop the corruption when he assumed the post of Minister but by that time it ran so deeply it was like trying to push back a tsunami with sandbags; useless. And Shacklebolt had proven himself to Rabastan by his fair treatment of him.

Hogwarts was another breeding ground for hate and distrust. The rivalry between houses was getting out of control and needed to be stomped down quickly before it went too far.

Also, classes should be offered to Muggleborns and Half-bloods, if they weren't raised in the Wizarding world, on Wizarding traditions and customs. That way they had a better understanding of the world they were now a part of.

Rabastan broke himself out of his spiraling and wandering thoughts and turned away from the window. He would think about all this later; right now he would go to the kitchen to check up on his three elves. Not even a week had passed by but the little creatures were wheedling their way into Rabastan's good graces.

Their names were Lippy, Tippy and Kippy; Lippy being the Head Elf. Rabastan was glad to have them since he was rubbish at cleaning and his cooking wasn't exactly edible by human standards. When he pushed the door open to the large kitchen he was greeted by the site of Tippy placing a large breakfast tray on the table.

With a low bow Tippy bid him good morning and wished him to enjoy his breakfast of fried eggs, bacon, hash browns and chocolate chip waffles. It looked delicious and with a bright smile on his face Rabastan proceeded to devour his breakfast.

Today was shaping up to be a good day so far. Feeling energized Rabastan decided to spend the day researching old laws and seeing if there was any way to modify or change them completely. He never wanted the things that were allowed to happen during both wars to happen again. Maybe he'd bring them over to Lucius' on Saturday so he could review them too?

~*~*~*~*Time Skip~*~*~*~*

The weekend flew by for Rabastan but it was a very productive weekend none the less. His press release was published and it made the first two pages! The Lestrange Lord was a bit taken aback when had unfolded the paper Sunday morning and came face to face with a picture of himself and under that his statement.

He and Lucius had reviewed some of his tentative ideas for the overhaul of the old and archaic laws that governed their world and now that Rabastan's image was being rehabbed he would soon be able to introduce them to the House of Lords for a vote. Rabastan knew he was in for long fight to get his changes passed but he was willing to do whatever it took.

Lucius also said he may have a powerful ally in Harry Potter in regards to the changes in their judicial system and its tendency to throw people they believed to be guilty straight into Azkaban without a trial. According to the Malfoy Lord Potter was still stung by the fact that his godfather was tossed into Azkaban without getting his day in court and allowed to rot there.

It was now Monday and Rabastan was just completing a letter giving permission for a reporter from the Prophet to conduct an interview with him tomorrow at his Manor. Apparently, his story had created quite the interest with the public and people wanted to hear more from him.

This result pleased Rabastan to no end! Sure, Howlers were sent to him but the wards surrounding the property took care of them. Aside from the few unpleasant letters the overwhelming response to him personally, and in turn to the Prophet, was positive.

Smile on his face Rabastan made his way to the floo. He grabbed a handful of floo powder and called his destination plus the password to Severus' personal floo in his chambers. Within a few seconds Rabastan was gone in a flash of emerald flames.

The chocolate eyed male stepped into Severus' quarters and spelled the ash and soot of his black over-robe. Before he was able to take another step he was pulled into Severus' arms and hugged tightly. He couldn't help it, he chuckled and pressed a kiss to Severus' cheek.

"I missed you too, Sev. Anything new happening since I saw you last?" Rabastan leaned back to look into the black eyes of his favorite potions master. Severus gave him a small grin before releasing him from the warm hug.

"No, not much has happened but I saw your article yesterday. Most of the faculty has approached me and asked if it was true. I assured them it was and when I said you were visiting for lunch today Minerva invited us to join them in the Great Hall."

Rabastan listened to Severus and was quite pleased that people really were ready to believe in his innocence. "Of course we can eat with them. It'll be nice to chat with other people again. I can't believe it Sev! I'm waiting to wake up and realize this is all a dream."

The shorter male shook himself out of his dark thoughts and asked Severus what potions he was working on lately. Just as he thought this one question set Severus off on quite the tangent but Rabastan didn't mind. The taller man wasn't interested, or passionate, many things but potions were, and always would be, his first love.

Rabastan listened and was soon being taken on a tour of Severus' personal lab while the man detailed the potions he was experimenting on. The Lestrange Lord loved to listen to his friend speak, his voice was always so rich and melodic.

The shorter man had always been a decent potion maker but he enjoyed discussing the theory of potions even more than brewing them; how each ingredient worked, if you could change ingredients to allow for greater potency and finally attempting to brew the adjusted recipe.

However, the brewing of the new recipe usually fell to Severus since Rabastan wasn't at the level to attempt such a delicate operation. Plus, Severus didn't like to clean up after Rabastan's cauldron melted or its contents exploded all over the room.

As they spoke about potions on the couch in the sitting room they gradually began to drift closer to each other. Before long Rabastan's shoulder and thigh were brushing against Severus'. Feeing brave he plucked up a bit of courage and reached for Severus' hand. When he slipped his slender hand into his friend's larger one Rabastan looked into Severus' onyx eyes and had to ask; "Is this okay, Sev?"

Rabastan hated that his voice came out sounding so unsure but he was proud that he had the guts to ask the question. He waited for Severus to answer him and he began to feel nervous when after a few moments the other man didn't answer. He moved to pull his hand away but his appendage was held tightly in place by Severus.

"No, Rabastan it's fine, unbelievable even. You're sure about this?" It was now Severus' turn to sound unsure and Rabastan hated the sound of the normally confident potions master sounding so insecure.

"I'm sure Severus. I've been sure since seventh year." Rabastan looked away then so Severus wouldn't see his face that he was sure now looked like a cherry. Severus for his part sat there in shock over the news Rabastan had just dropped on him.

"Seventh year?! That long?" Severus' voice was quiet and tinged with disbelief. Rabastan nodded and let his chocolate eyes meet Severus' onyx so the other could see his sincerity.

"I'm shocked you could care for someone like me in that way. Rabastan you're gorgeous, rich, intelligent and a Lord. I'm ugly, bad tempered, poor and a severely underpaid professor. You could do so much better than me. You should do so much better than me."

Rabastan was not pleased, or happy, hearing the way Severus spoke about himself at all! Warm chocolate orbs became hard and stared deeply into Severus' sad black eyes. "Severus stop right now! I won't have you belittle and undermine your worth like this. Yes, you aren't what most would consider attractive but to me you are beautiful."

"You're right about on thing though; you're notoriously bad tempered but with me you have always been kind and caring in your own way. And Severus why the hell would I care about your financial status? As you said before I'm rich! So your financial state means very little to me. Besides I know that some people would only want me for my money, or title, but with you I don't have to worry about that."

Rabastan held up his free hand to stop Severus from speaking when the other looked like he was about to retort scathingly at being bundled in with gold diggers.

"I know Severus you aren't, nor have you ever been, a gold digger. You are, however, the man I've had a crush on for almost half my life and the man I choose to be with. If you'll have me that is." After his rant Rabastan found his boots quite interesting and couldn't bring himself to look at Severus. He was feeling a bit embarrassed after his outburst.

Long fingers grasped his chin and raised Rabastan's blushing face upward; "You really are serious. Well then who am I to deny my Lord anything? If you want me you have me, Rabastan." Severus leaned forward and pressed his thin lips to Rabastan's plump ones.

When they parted Rabastan felt like he needed to clarify something; "Severus we are equals in this relationship regardless of my Lordship. When we are in private, or amongst friends, I'm just Rabastan like I always have been. Yes, in public we may have to act a bit proper but no more than we ever did prior to starting our courting."

Severus nodded and let go of Rabastan's hand and slid his long arm around the smaller male's shoulders and pulled Rabastan to settle against his strong side. The chocolate eyed man allowed himself to be pulled and savored the feeling of finally being close to the man he had wanted and craved since he was seventeen years old.

They sat like that for a while, both men just enjoying the quiet and each other's presence. Rabastan relished it more than he could express in words without sounding like a confunded moron. Too soon though they had to get up for lunch with the rest of the professors.

Some of these Professors had taught Rabastan when he had attended Hogwarts all those years ago. Merlin he was still weary of McGonagall! That witch was scary when she wanted to be but Severus said they believed in his innocence and Rabastan had no reason to doubt him.

The journey to the Great Hall was bittersweet; memories of their school days mixed together with the horrible memories of the Final Battle in Rabastan's mind. Together they walked hand in hand; Severus offering his silent support as if he knew the emotional turmoil that was flooding Rabastan's brain.

Before long the massive doors to the Great Hall appeared in front of them and Rabastan said a silent prayer to Salazar that this lunch went well. With a deep breath and a nod from Rabastan Severus pushed the doors open.

_**Sorry for the slight cliffhanger!**_

_**Yes Severus & Lucius are a bit OOC but everyone is a bit more relaxed and open with their close friends. Also, the war is over so Severus and Lucius can let some of their masks drop.**_

_**All Mistakes Are My Own.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Author: HatefulRodeo_

_Story: Out Of The Fog_

_Notes: Obviously this is now a Severus/Rabastan fic. Enjoy Chapter 3!_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing because if I did Sirius & Severus would have survived. Ginny would have been deceased leaving Harry free to live happily ever after w/ his beautiful uke Draco. Alas dear readers I don't own HP but JKR does_

_Previously:_

_Some of these Professors had taught Rabastan when he had attended Hogwarts all those years ago. Merlin he was still weary of McGonagall! That witch was scary when she wanted to be but Severus said they believed in his innocence and Rabastan had no reason to doubt him._

_The journey to the Great Hall was bittersweet; memories of their school days mixed together with the horrible memories of the Final Battle in Rabastan's mind. Together they walked hand in hand; Severus offering his silent support as if he knew the emotional turmoil that was flooding Rabastan's brain._

_Before long the massive doors to the Great Hall appeared in front of them and Rabastan said a silent prayer to Salazar that this lunch went well. With a deep breath and a nod from Rabastan Severus pushed the doors open._

**_~~~~~~~~~~~*************Chapter 3************~~~~~~~~~~~_**

As it turned out Rabastan had little to worry about when it came to having lunch with his former professors. They all welcomed him warmly to the table. No one commented or even blinked at their joined hands; if anything McGonagall and Flitwick seemed pleased by it.

The conversation flowed easily between all of them; the staff had of course asked him about the circumstances surrounding his trial and release. Rabastan answered all their questions honestly and earnestly.

Rabastan also took the opportunity to discuss his thoughts on the possible changes he wanted to make at Hogwarts when he assumed his place as a Governor on the school's board. His idea about a course on wizarding culture and traditions was met with positive feedback and even a few suggestions about the curriculum if it were to be offered to the students.

Rabastan's thoughts about the rising tension between the houses was another topic that spurred on quite a bit of debate but it was all good natured. The consensus was that the past Headmasters had simply just left the rivalries, especially the one between Gryffindor/Slytherin, alone; each hoping that the situation would resolve itself in time.

It hadn't but McGonagall, the current Headmistress, and several other professors hoped that the war had shown people that not all Slytherins were evil and that the other Houses were not always innocent. It was shown throughout the trials after the war that Death Eaters came from all four of the Hogwarts' Houses.

Rabastan left the Great Hall in quite a giddy mood; Severus just watched his new lover with an amused eye. Rabastan was truly happy that these educators would stand behind his ideas when he presented them to the Board. If they hadn't the fight to get the changes passed would have been a bit more of an uphill climb.

When they reached Severus' quarters both men went back to sit on the sofa and as if they had been doing this for years settled next to each other; their arms coming to wrap around the other's body. Rabastan was in a state of pure bliss. He finally snagged the man of his dreams!

If anyone had a problem with his and Severus' relationship they could go hang for all he cared. He was happy and free for the first time in many years; Rabastan would be damned if he let someone's opinion sway him from his lover's side.

Rabastan sat with Severus for quite a while but before long it was time for him to leave. He had an interview tomorrow and he had a feeling that some of the questions would be hard to deal with for him; the newly freed man needed his rest.

Rising and making his way to the floo with Severus by his side Rabastan leaned forward and tilted his head back to press his lips to Severus'. This time it wasn't just a simple pressing of lips as the taller man took the initiative and swiped his tongue against the crease of Rabastan's soft lips.

Rabastan opened his lips willingly for Severus' tongue to come in and twine with his own. It was amazing to feel Severus' tongue sliding against his own and Rabastan craved more. Raising his arms he slid them around his partner's neck and pulled his lover's taller body harder against his.

The moment their bodies pressed together Rabastan couldn't help but moan into the mouth against his. The smaller man knew if he didn't stop this now he would do something he and Severus weren't ready for. Reluctantly, Rabastan broke the kiss and moved a step away from Severus' lean form.

"I have to go but I'd like it if you would come for dinner tomorrow night. If you're free that is?" Rabastan spoke shyly, feeling a bit nervous after their heated kiss.

"Of course, does seven work for you?" Rabastan nodded in agreement and with a quick peck to Severus' swollen lips he entered the floo and returned to his Manor. The Lestrange Lord practically bounced out of the hearth with a bright smile on his handsome face.

Today had been magnificent! He had found his first lover, earned the support from the Hogwarts professors for his educational reform ideas and had a date with said lover tomorrow night. Now what to tell the elves to make for supper tomorrow?

Rabastan made his way to his favorite chair in his study, pushing his besotted thoughts of Severus out of his mind, and focused on the upcoming interview tomorrow with the Daily Prophet reporter.

~*~*~*~Time Skip*~*~*~*

The reporter from the Prophet arrived promptly at eleven the next morning, her name was Megan Sharpe and she was a friendly young woman. Well at least Rabastan thought so but he also knew not to judge a book by its cover and proceeded with caution.

Megan started the interview by reviewing, and asking simple questions to clear up reader questions in regards to, the statement that was been printed in the Prophet's Sunday edition.

The questions after these became more in depth and revolved around his newly acquired Lordship and position in the House of Lords said Lordship granted him. Rabastan enjoyed detailing his position politically; which he was sure would raise a few eyebrows around the Ministry and with the public in general.

Yes, Rabastan was a Slytherin and a Lestrange but those things did not define his views or who he was. Yes, he was proud to be a pure-blood and a member of a Noble House but he wasn't under the delusion that these facts made him better or more worthy than any other witch or wizard.

Rabastan was also more open-minded to compromise than most of his pure-blooded and noble brethren. The newly freed man explained that if the wizards and witches in the government ever wanted to get anything done they would have to compromise and become more accepting of changes.

Rabastan, however, still stood solid in his beliefs that while they should embrace change the magical population should never forget where they came from and the age old traditions that their world was comprised of.

Megan, as she asked Rabastan to call her, was indeed a truly pleasant young woman and the Lestrange Lord enjoyed their time together. Once all the questions were asked Megan exuberantly thanked Rabastan for his time and told him that he should be on the lookout in the next few days for his interview to be printed.

He assured her he would and left an open invitation for another interview should the Prophet desire it. Rabastan made his way from the floo Megan had disappeared into and went to the kitchen. Tippy rushed forward once he entered the room and offered him tea, cookies, cakes, and every other imaginable sweet they had in the house. The elves, obviously, remembered Rabastan's sweet tooth it seemed and stocked the pantries accordingly.

He watched on in amusement as the elf began listing the individual cookies on hand before he raised his hand for Tippy to stop rambling; "I'm fine Tippy but I would like to inform you that we will be having a guest for dinner. He will be arriving at seven so dinner should be ready by seven thirty."

"I would like our dinner to start with a Caesar salad, leading to a medium rare Sirloin steak with baked potato and broccoli. I would also like to end the meal with Vanilla ice-cream and fudge brownies. Is this possible?"

Tippy nodded her little head enthusiastically and gushed her response; "Of course, Master Rabastan! Tippy and the others won't disappoint Master and Master's guest. No sir, we's be starting on dinner right away!"

Before Rabastan could tell her that starting now wasn't necessary as it was only five she was already started buzzing about the kithen and focused on her task of preparing dinner. Shrugging, Rabastan made his way to his bathroom to run a hot bath. He wanted to look his best tonight for Severus.

~*~*~*~*Time Skip*~*~*~*~

Rabastan nervously pulled on the sleeve of his black over robe, as he surveyed his reflection in the full length mirror in his bedroom. He looked good, great even. He had selected a pair of dark blue pants that hugged his long legs, hips and arse, a snug button-up shirt in black. Black Dragon hide boots topped off the lovely and well-made outfit; he just hoped Severus liked it.

Merlin Rabastan felt like he was seventeen again! Pushing his nerves aside he made his to the receiving room to greet his guest. He didn't wait long and soon his lover emerged from the floo.

Rabastan felt his mouth water at the site of Severus; the man was gorgeous in all black, as usual. The fit of Severus' clothing was impeccable, highlighting the man's tall strong form. The Lestrange Lord thought his partner should always dress like this and now that Severus was with him he would be able to.

A Lestrange always took care of their own and the raven haired man was Rabastan's now. Whether the dour potions master liked it or not Rabastan would take care of him; of course he knew Severus would fight him a bit but Rabastan would not be swayed.

If he wanted to buy his lover a few outfits, or anything else that jumped out at him, he would and Severus would just have to get over it. Rabastan knew if anyone deserved to be cared for it was Severus Snape. The man had faced so much in his life and he deserved so much. The chocolate eyed man simply wanted to be the one to give it to him.

Shaking himself out of his thoughts Rabastan stepped forward to kiss Severus' freshly shaven cheek and took his hand to lead him to the sitting room where they could have a drink before dinner.

Sitting down on the sofa in front of the bay window that presented a beautiful view of the Lestrange gardens Rabastan nervously waited for Severus to speak. His breath caught when Severus pressed his thin lips against his and proceeded to kiss him senseless. When the raven haired man pulled away Rabastan knew his chocolate eyes were probably hazy with arousal and lust.

Throwing caution to the wind, along with his nerves, Rabastan moved so he was straddling Severus lap. The smaller man shifted to get comfortable before slamming their lips together and forcing his questing tongue into lover's hot mouth.

Severus allowed Rabastan to explore his mouth before pushing his partner's tongue back into his own mouth. Severus then stroked Rabastan's tongue with his own in hard strokes. The older man was panting and moaning into their kiss, letting himself be swept away by that talented mouth and sinful tongue that was dominating his own so skillfully.

When they broke apart Severus brought his lips to Rabastan's pale neck and laid teasing nips and sucks along the soft column of flesh. The smaller man mewled in delight when Severus sucked on a particularly sensitive place where his neck and collarbone met.

Seeing his little lover's enthusiastic response Severus continued to tease and worry that spot. Rabastan's hands were gipping the back of the sofa, trying to ground himself in the face of the mounting, mind blowing pleasure he was experiencing.

Rabastan jumped off Severus in surprise when Lippy popped in and embarrassingly told them dinner was ready to be served in the dining room. Blushing heavily, Rabastan took several deep breaths in an attempt to get his body and breathing back under control again.

He noticed that Severus was going through the same issues he was and felt a bit smug that he turned his lover on as much as Severus aroused him. Not too bad for an innocent virgin if Rabastan may say so! Once they were calm they made their way, once again hand in hand, to the dining room.

As soon as they sat down a delicious Caesar salad popped onto the table before them. Conversation was easy, as it always was, between the two of them; Rabastan discussed his interview and Severus told him about Minerva asking him to come to her office to discuss more changes she wanted to present to him.

Rabastan was confused as to why Minerva would want to present them to him. Severus cleared up his confusion by explaining that the Board would be more inclined to listen and even make changes to the laws, and possible changes to the classes offered, if they were proposed by one of its members rather than the Headmistress.

Rabastan thought that was the dumbest thing he'd ever heard and resolved to integrate the professors' ideas and suggestions into the Board meetings. Maybe even allow the professors who had an idea to schedule a presentation to the Board so the members could listen and then ask questions to the sponsoring teacher.

The idea had merit and Rabastan had received an owl earlier letting him know that the Board of Governors was meeting in the first week of August to discuss the upcoming school term. Yes, Rabastan was chomping at the bit to present his ideas to the sometimes stuffy and backward thinking Board.

It was time the wizarding world's old school thinkers were shaken up a bit! The stagnation in their governing bodies was unacceptable. Not when there were so many young and brilliant minds coming up with new and inventive things and ideas all the time.

Rabastan abruptly lost his focus when a large fudge brownie covered in vanilla ice cream was placed in front of his face. Severus chuckled and stayed quiet while Rabastan applied himself with single-minded devotion to his dessert. The Lestrange Lord may have grown and matured but his sweet tooth would never go away.

His sweet addiction would probably haunt his health in his later years but Rabastan could give a flying fig about that. Besides Healer Pryne ordered him to eat what he wanted to help get his still thin body back into healthy shape.

Thinking of Healer Pryne made him remember his appointment with the man on Thursday. Rabastan mentioned it to Severus and quickly had to assure his onyx eyed lover that it was just a routine checkup when he saw Severus' concerned gaze.

Rabastan's felt his eyes water a bit when Severus insisted that he should accompany Rabastan just in case they found something wrong with him. Also, the potions master could speak to his Healer and acquire a list of potions so Severus could brew them for him, if need be.

Rabastan smiled a loving smile at Severus' mother hen like behavior but let it be. It warmed him to know that his partner seemed to want to care for him as much as he wanted to care for him. Smiling, Rabastan stood after they were finished and suggested they take a stroll in the gardens to help them digest their scrumptious meal. The sweet addict was really beginning to love his trio of little house elves!

Rabastan let Severus wrap his strong arm around his slender shoulders while he placed his arm around Severus' trim waist. Together they walked the stone paths through the wonderfully fragrant gardens, making their way to the large pond at the center.

When they reached their destination Severus and Rabastan sat down on a stone bench and stared up at the half full moon. Never in a million years did Rabastan hope to be sitting here with Severus. He never dared to hope that the both of them would one day be free of the Dark Lord and able to be together openly.

It was a dream come true for Rabastan; he blinked his eyes once again and cleared the tears away. He had been doing that a lot lately and it was beginning to unnerve him. The chocolate eyed man was never this emotional before he was placed under the curse and it was confusing to him. He jumped when Severus placed a kiss to his temple and took him in his arms, holding Rabastan's smaller body close to his.

"Let it out Rabastan. I promise you'll feel better afterwards." Severus' words were hushed and gentle and Rabastan couldn't make his voice work due to the emotions once again swirling and raging in his mind and body. All he could manage was to shake his head weakly as the first tears fell against his will.

His raven haired lover pressed his lips to Rabastan's temple and just held him tightly, supporting his slightly shaking form. He was suddenly overcome with all the emotions he had carefully pushed aside and veiled with a happy smile and cheerful demeanor and without his consent he began to babble; "Why did Rodolphus do this to me Sev? He was my big brother! I thought he loved me."

"He was supposed to protect me. He wasn't supposed to abuse me like he did! For years and years he imprisoned me in my own mind, my own body. Rodulphus forced me to sully my name, my soul and my hands with the blood of innocent people. All in the name of that madman."

"Severus, I hate him. I hate what I did! I'm disgusted with myself for my weakness, for not being strong enough to stand up to Rodolphus, for not breaking away from the Imperius' hold on me."

"How can you look at me like you do when you know how weak I am. How easily I was controlled and manipulated. I don't understand how you can care for someone as pitiful as I am." Rabastan's words were choked and halting as the tears now ran heavy and fast down his flushed cheeks.

Severus tilted his head back, bringing his tear filled chocolate eyes to meet his black orbs and Rabastan froze when he saw the emotions showing in those dark eyes; "Rabastan you aren't weak. Far from it. You have been through unimaginable things and come out with your mind and body intact. You survived years under the Imperius, or in the foul company of Dementors of Azkaban, and the Dark Lord. You Rabastan are one of the strongest people I know."

"As for Rodolphus he was a blind bigoted fool! He abused one of the most scared bonds and forms of love that one can have or experience; the love of a sibling. Rodolphus should have respected your wishes and protected you from the Dark Lord."

"Sadly, he didn't and that was Rodolphus' fault not your own, never yours Rabastan. You were, and are, the most loving, loyal and generous man I have ever known. I was so worried when I got your letter after you were found innocent and released that you would have changed but it filled my heart with happiness when you appeared to be the same as you have always been."

"I see now that the ordeals you have been through are effecting you a bit more than you want to admit and maybe you should bring it up with your Healer on Thursday. And before you say no remember I will be there to support you in any way I can. When I agreed to be with you as your lover I meant it for the long haul not until things get complicated. Trust me to help you, guide you, and care for you Rabastan and I promise I will never knowingly steer you wrong. Can you do that for me?"

Rabastan absorbed Severus' words of care and affection slightly taken aback by them. The emotionally closed man was never one to express himself so openly and that let him know that everything may not be perfect right now but with Severus by his side they could be, or as close to, perfect as they could manage.

"I'll try Severus but it's hard to open up and tell others how I'm feeling but if you're there I can try. Thank you for listening to me and supporting me through this. I know you're not comfortable with expressing your feelings, or when others express theirs, and I'm grateful to have you."

Rabastan leaned into Severus and snuggled into his firm body, leaching his lover's body heat and enjoying the scent of clove that always surrounded the man. "I know I'm not the most sentimental of men but if this is what you need to get through this I will do whatever I can to help you, Rabastan."

After Severus' words they sat in silence both emotionally drained from their heart to heart talk. Rabastan's eyes burned from his tears and his face was a bit sticky from where the salty drops had dried. Severus shifted, pressing another kiss to Rabastan's temple before standing.

"I have to get back we have a staff meeting tomorrow. I'll inform Minerva of your willingness to speak to her about our ideas. Come and walk with me to the floo." Severus held out his hand for Rabastan to take, once his hand was in Severus' Rabastan was pulled back to his feet gently.

When they arrived at the floo they shared a soft kiss filled with promises of continued support and the beginnings of what could one day be love. It was over to soon and Rabastan had to stop himself from asking Severus to spend the night. He knew he was to emotionally raw for that and would probably do something he may regret in the morning if Severus stayed.

His raven haired lover seemed to understand what Rabastan was thinking and with one more kiss Severus was gone in a flash of emerald flame. The Lestrange Lord tiredly made his way to his bedroom, brushed his teeth and stripped out of his clothes, not bothering with a robe and fell naked into his bed. Rabastan was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

**_I Hope You All Enjoyed Chapter 3!_**

**_All Mistakes Are My Own!_**


	4. Chapter 4

_Author: HatefulRodeo_

_Story: Out Of The Fog_

_Notes: _

_Disclaimer: I own nothing because if I did Sirius & Severus would have survived. Ginny would have been deceased leaving Harry free to live happily ever after w/ his beautiful uke Draco. Alas dear readers I don't own HP but JKR does._

_Previously:_

_When they arrived at the floo they shared a soft kiss filled with promises of continued support and the beginnings of what could one day be love. It was over to soon and Rabastan had to stop himself from asking Severus to spend the night; he was to emotionally raw for that and would probably do something he may regret in the morning if Severus stayed._

_Severus seemed to understand what Rabastan was thinking and with one more press of their lips. Severus was gone in a flash of emerald flame. Rabastan tiredly made his way to his bedroom, brushed his teeth, stripped out of his clothes not bothering with a robe and fell into his bed. Rabastan was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow._

_**~~~~~~~~~~~************Chapter 4**********~~~~~~~~~~~**_

Rabastan was nervous as he and Severus sat in the waiting room at St. Mungos. Healer Pryne had been called and was on his way to take Rabastan back for his checkup. That was not the issue though the issue was what Severus wanted Rabastan to talk about with his Healer.

HE knew he was being petulant but it really was hard for him to open up about his feelings probably because he had so many emotions running through him from one moment to another. Sometimes he felt sad, then happy and hopeful before despair would creep in and steal away his happiness.

When Healer Pryne came through the double doors to collect Rabastan his eyebrow rose in question when Severus stood with Rabastan, holding his lover's smaller hand in his. Rabastan blushed slightly and introduced Severus to his Healer.

Both men were cordial toward each other but Rabastan could tell Pryne had a few questions for him in regards to Severus' protective presence. Questions Rabastan knew he would answer honestly even if they were embarrassing to him.

When they made it to a private room Healer Pryne took a seat on a chair while Rabastan and Severus sat down the cot. Healer Pryne started by asking about his overall physical health which Rabastan assured him was fine and then Pryne stood and ran a simple health scan.

Nodding as he stepped away Healer Pryne expressed his happiness that Rabastan was physically still healthy and his weight and muscle mass was rebounding nicely from his ordeal. Rabastan was happy as was Severus though you couldn't tell by looking at him but Rabastan knew his lover's tells.

Severus nudged Rabastan lightly to encourage him to talk about his feelings and overall mental health. Clearing his throat Rabastan began to speak about his fluctuating emotions and moods. How he constantly felt that something was going to go wrong and the despair that made him feel.

Healer Pryne listened quietly while a quick quotes quill made notes while Rabastan talked. Once he was done Rabastan leaned into his lover's side seeking comfort from Severus' steady presence. Both men waited for the Healer to speak.

Soon Pryne cleared his throat and smiled to allay Rabastan's fears and nerves. "It is quite normal Rabastan to feel as you do. You have been emotionally deadened for so long that the ability to feel everything can be overwhelming. Whenever you feel overwhelmed take deep breaths and clear you mind.

When the feeling of despair and sadness come try and think of all the good things you have in your life now; your life and freedom back, the ability to see your friends, and from what I can see a new lover. But I would like for you to speak to a mind healer once a week to help you acclimate to your new found freedom and life. But there is nothing alarming about what you are experiencing and feeling.

I'm encouraged that you are willing to talk about it with me and it would appear that you have spoken to Mr. Snape about it as well. That will help you as well. The support of those close to you is invaluable to your recovery both physically and mentally."

Rabastan nodded and thanked his Healer and took the offered card with the Mind Healer's information listed on it. He promised to get into contact with them in the next week and scheduled another follow-up visit with Pryne for next month.

Severus and Rabastan stood and shook the friendly Healer's hand before leaving to return to Rabastan's Manor. Once they had returned Rabastan needed to feel Severus' body next to his; almost as if Severus was grounding him after his emotionally taxing day.

Severus understood, he always did, and walked Rabastan to the living room and sat down pulling Rabastan onto his lap. Rabastan wrapped his arms around Severus' neck and nuzzled into Severus neck savoring his lover's scent. Severus wrapped his strong arms around his lover's delicate form and held him close to him.

HE was grateful to have a lover who was an in tune with him as Severus was but that was probably due to their over 20 years of knowing the other. Rabastan felt the urge to talk to Severus about his love life prior to their relationship or rather the lack of a love life.

"Sev, I want to tell you something and I want you to listen to me. It is a bit embarrassing but you need to know if this relationship is to go further between us." Severus leaned back so his onyx eyes could look into Rabastan's chocolate orbs as he listened to his lover speak.

"I'm not sure what you know of my prior relationships before we got together but whatever you've heard isn't true. The only things I have done with anyone, male or female, was kissing and heavy touching at Hogwarts. I'm untouched in that way and I'm nervous about that part of our relationship. You are probably very sexually experienced and don't want to deal with me. I'll understand if you don't want to continue on with me."

Rabastan was a fidgeting, blushing mess when he was done with his verbal diatribe and waited with baited breath for Severus to talk or do anything really. Severus tightened his arms and pulled Rabastan against his body and spoke into Rabastan's thick dark hair; "I would never leave you for that Rabastan. If anything I'm honored that you would trust me with your virginity.

I'm happy I will be the first man to touch you like that and I'm hoping the last as well. But don't give me too much credit Rabastan. I'm not as you say very sexually experienced; in the last 20 years I've had a few relationships, none of them serious.

You are the first man I've committed myself to and I would like to take this as far as we can together. If that is what you still want." Once he was done with his response Severus pressed his nose into Rabastan's sweet smelling hair and just breathed in his scent.

Rabastan felt his heart soar at every one of Severus' sincerely spoken words. Severus still wanted him! He really thought Severus wouldn't want to deal with an inexperienced 40 year old wizard but he guessed he had never looked at it from Severus' point of view. Where his virginity was one of the most important thing you could give your partner.

Feeling better Rabastan pulled back and pressed his soft lips to Severus thin ones and just enjoyed the feel of their lips touching. The kiss turned heated when Severus' tongue slithered out and into Rabastan's compliant mouth. That slick appendage giving teasing licks and strokes to every inch of Rabastan's warm cavern.

It felt phenomenal to Rabastan and he felt comfortable to take their physical intimacy farther than they had in the past week. Removing his slender arm from around Severus' neck, he brought his hand down and began to unbutton Severus' black robes.

Once those heavy robes were out of Rabastan's hands was he proceeded to unbutton Severus' black trousers; sliding his hand into Severus' underwear and grasping Severus' hard thick cock. Rabastan was encouraged to go on when Severus broke their kiss; fathomless dark eyes sliding closed and moaned loudly letting his head drop onto the sofa cushion while Rabastan pumped his erection in his hand.

Rabastan wasn't sure what he was doing but he knew what he liked and executed the moves he found the most pleasurable. It seemed Severus was agreeable to them if the groans and other sounds of pleasure leaving those pale lips were anything to go by.

Driven on Rabastan thumbed the head of Severus' cock and smeared the pre-cum leaking out of the slit to help his hand glide easier over Severus' silken and rigid flesh. Adding a corkscrew motion when his hand slid down to the thick base of the erection in his hand. Severus' noises were coming louder now and Rabastan quickened the pace of the hand down Severus' pants.

Rabastan felt the heavy cock in his hand pulse and swell as a burst of cum erupted from Severus' member; staining and coating Rabastan's hand and Severus' underwear. Rabastan was feeling quite accomplished with himself as he watched Severus come undone and knowing he did that.

Rabastan pressed soft kisses to Severus' lightly sweating face and neck; not forgetting to kiss those talented lips as well. Soon Severus regained his breathing and without warning flipped Rabastan so he was sitting on the couch with Severus kneeling on the floor between them.

It wasn't until know that Rabastan noticed how hard and needy he had become; so wrapped up in pleasuring Severus he had neglected his own. Severus it seemed was going to remedy that.

Those large, slender hands rose to unbutton and part his dark blue robe exposing his pants. Severus made quick work of the buttons and soon had Rabastan's flushed cock exposed to his hungry black eyes. Rabastan fought not to squirm under that intense gaze, never having been this exposed in front of another man before.

Severus moved his head forward and took the leaking head into his mouth sucking softly. It was Rabastan' turn to let his head fall back as the moans and mewls flowed from his mouth as Severus continued to pleasure his hardened length.

Severus' talented mouth continued to devour Rabastan's length, relaxing his throat and taking him in fully. Rabastan was blown away by the pleasurable feelings Severus was causing his body to feel. The moist heat of Severus' mouth as he swallowed around the head of Rabastan's cock.

The sensations were quickly becoming overwhelming to Rabastan's inexperienced body and soon Rabastan's orgasm was pulled from him. HIs eyes rolled back as his hips began to thrust forward, driving his length deeper into Severus' willing mouth. The fire in his belly was spiraling outward, consuming Rabastan's mind as he continued to mewl, moan and thrust his slim hips forward.

Too soon Rabastan's cock pulsed as spurts of his seed were ejaculated deeply into Severus' waiting mouth. HIs mind was blank, his body relaxed as Rabastan rode out his amazing and powerful release. Severus continued to suck lightly and bob his head slowly; milking Rabastan of every ounce of semen he had.

When Rabastan's cock began to deflate Severus released his length and sat down on the couch and laid down; pulling Rabastan's boneless body on top of his. Long arms wrapped around Rabastan's body and held him close as Severus pressed kisses to his still panting lips and flushed face.

They stayed like that, just languishing in each other's arms. Exchanging kisses and loving strokes of hands as they enjoyed their post-sex bliss. Rabastan was exhausted and began to slip into a restful sleep; he never imagined that sex could be thin good and they Severus hadn't even made love to him yet. He couldn't wait for them to experience that together when they were ready.

Nuzzling into the crook of Severus' neck Rabastan slipped into a deep sleep. Severus placed a gentle kiss to Rabastan's soft cheek and leaned back to watch his lover sleep peacefully. After a while Severus' eyes became heavy and sleep claimed the potion master as well.

_**Hope you enjoyed Chapter 4!**_

_**All Mistakes Are My Own!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_Author: HatefulRodeo_

_Story: Out Of The Fog_

_Notes: Well Sev & Rabastan are moving along quite nicely. One last thing I will not acknowledge or post anonymous reviews any longer; they will be deleted immediately. Enjoy the Chapter!_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing because if I did Sirius & Severus would have survived. Ginny would have been deceased leaving Harry free to live happily ever after w/ his beautiful uke Draco. Alas dear readers I don't own HP but JKR does._

_Previously:_

_They stayed like that, just languishing in each other's arms. Exchanging kisses and loving strokes of hands as they enjoyed their post-sex bliss. Rabastan was exhausted and began to slip into a restful sleep; he never imagined that sex could be thin good and they Severus hadn't even made love to him yet. He couldn't wait for them to experience that together when they were ready._

_Nuzzling into the crook of Severus' neck Rabastan slipped into a deep sleep. Severus placed a gentle kiss to Rabastan's soft cheek and leaned back to watch his lover sleep peacefully. After a while Severus' eyes became heavy and sleep claimed the potion master as well._

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~***********Chapter 5*********~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

The next month flew by for the Rabastan; his meetings with his Mind Healer, a nice woman by the name of Healer Myers, were going well and a lot of his anxiety was slowly going away.

Speaking with Severus and even Lucius was helping him a lot as well; helping him to remember he was no longer alone, that he was in control of his life once again. Their support meant the world to him; Rabastan wouldn't ever be able to repay them for their kindness.

Severus and his blossoming relationship was another unwavering bright spot in his life; just seeing Severus' dark form brought a happy smile to his face and lightness to his heart. Rabastan was pretty sure he loved the man but was unsure on how to express it or if it was even time as they had only been a couple for a month.

Deciding to hold off on professing his love to Severus Rabastan just relaxed and enjoyed the time with his lover. After that encounter on the couch after his follow-up with Healer Pryne most of their afternoons were spent writhing against each other on his bed as they indulged in each other's bodies.

Rabastan was by no means experienced but he was much more comfortable with sexual things than he was before. Severus was an incredibly patient and talented lover; Severus never made Rabastan feel embarrassed by his inexperience. Severus seemed to enjoy showing his lover new things they could do with each other.

A shiver of lust moved up Rabastan's back in anticipation tonight he would be seeing his lover, but first he had to attend his first Hogwarts Board meeting. He was a bit nervous but he would suck it up and present what wanted to on behalf of himself and the Hogwarts professors.

Rabastan had spent an hour with Lucius deciding what he should wear as they picked through the many sets of dress robes Tippy had brought to the Malfoy Manor. Once his dress was decided, Lucius and he retired to the study to go over his points and Lucius asked Rabastan to go through his speech.

He was nervous but called on his pure-blood training and got through his speech flawlessly if a bit stiffly. Lucius was impressed with his performance and said with a few more meetings with the Board he would be ready to invade the Wizengamot and shake them up.

Lucius had also asked Rabastan to vote in his stead on the issues that came up for decisions. They would of course discuss Lucius' preference on which way Rabastan would vote his seats but both men weren't worried; they shared so many common beliefs and views it would be more surprising if they disagreed then agreed with each other,

The Wizengamot was still out for its summer break but would start in two weeks; giving him two Board of Governor meetings to stretch his public speaking legs. Lucius had already strong-armed him to visit him a few days before the first meeting of the Wizengamot so the Malfoy Lord could drill all the necessary information into Rabastan's head.

Rabastan was happy his friend wanted to help him but he was worried his brain might just melt inside his skull. But this brush up on who was who and who thought and believed what was very important information to know, in terms of allies and opponents.

Rabastan slipped on his heavy formal over robe which was in a deep emerald green with black embroidered snakes and ravens inconspicuously intertwining with each other on the bottom him of his robes. The Lestrange crest proudly displayed on his left right above his heart in solver stitching.

This outfit announced his return back into pure-blood society and politics; showing to all he was proud of being the Lord of his House Lestrange and of being a Slytherin.

Rabastan's Prophet articles and charitable donations to St. Mungos and the Magical Law Enforcement Department helped his image immensely and paved the way smoothly for his reintegration to the pure-blood ranks.

Rabastan was sure no one would contest his presence, as he was declared innocent by the full Wizengamot in a fair trial. To accuse him openly would clearly leave the accuser open to accusations of prejudice against the Lestrange Lord.

Rabastan made his way toward the floo room, throwing the powder into the grand fireplace he called out the location of the Board of Governors' meeting room, Hogwarts, Scotland. With a burst of swirling green flame Rabastan was gone.

Emerging into the antechamber of the meeting room, Rabastan readjusted his robes so that sat properly on his slim shoulders, checked his wand was in the holster on his left wrist and made his way into the large room.

Many stopped and looked at him as he made his way to the seat with his name engraved on the plaque sitting on top of the shining dark wood circular table. Rabastan sat and cordially greeted the people on either side of him. Lord Neville Longbottom was on one side and fortuitously Lord Harry Potter to the other.

Both young men were warm in their reception of the former unwilling Death Eater. Rabastan felt his nerves begin to subside when several others in attendance gave him friendly nods of their heads.

The meeting was bought to order by the elder member and Head of the Board; Lord Flint. Rabastan remembered the man from his youth, his father had always disliked the Flint Lord because the man would never bow to the Dark Lord's whims and join his side.

Rabastan always had respect for Lord Flint for his strong resistance and stance against the Dark Lord and his objectives. Yes, the Flints were Slytherins through and through but they were no mere followers. The Flints were a proud family with a long history of independence and fairness.

Rabastan snapped out of his musings to give his name since attendance was being called to see who was there and who would be voting on behalf of those not present. Settling in for the tedious process Rabastan went through his objectives one last time.

When Lord Flint asked if anyone had anything they wanted to bring up for debate they were welcome to do so, Rabastan stood and bowed to the room before detailing his idea that a class on wizarding traditions and culture should be offered for anyone coming from the Muggle world.

Many younger members were nodding their agreement as he spoke in more detail on the things he wished they would teach the newest Muggleborn members of their society; holidays like Yule, Samhain and Beltane to name a few.

Also, about their justice system, general rules of banking and in older years the difference in reference to sexuality and pregnancy the wizarding world held. For example; a muggle man could never become pregnant but with a certain potion a wizarding male could.

Another way the wizarding world was more relaxed was when it came to homosexuality or bisexuality. This was due to the fact that same sex couples could conceive and produce children. Rabastan went on to explain that most Muggleborns had no clue of these facts until they stumbled on them often times in very embarrassing ways.

When Rabastan was done one of the older gentlemen stood to open the debate; "Wouldn't that be pushing the pure-blood beliefs onto the Muggleborns?" Before Rabastan could speak his rebuttal Lord Harry Potter spoke up.

"No, Lord Doge if anything it is unfair to the Muggleborns to not educate them in the ways of our society. The things Lord Lestrange has suggested teaching the incoming Muggleborns aren't beliefs and traditions exclusive to pure-bloods.

I'm a half-blood and my good friend a Muggleborn and we celebrate Yule, Samhain and we practice the Old Ways. I would have been happy to have taken a class like Lord Lestrange is suggesting when I first came to Hogwarts, as I was totally Muggle raised and ignorant of the magical world.

Much of what I know now was found out on accident, just as Lord Lestrange said, in very embarrassing situations. Not only did my lack of knowledge make me feel ignorant, it made me feel frustrated because these were things that should have been taught to me.

How was I, an eleven year old boy, to know about the traditions and customs of the wizarding world when I was raised by Muggles? I agree with Lord Lestrange's suggestion and cast a vote of Aye in regards to his proposal in regards to a course being taught on wizarding traditions and culture.

We should implement this course as soon as possible; I think my friend Miss. Hermione Granger would be agreeable to hold it this year until a suitable permanent replacement could be found." Once Lord Potter finished speaking Lord Longbottom spoke and called for the vote on Rabastan's proposal.

Rabastan watched on in pride as his first proposal went through with almost full support from the Board; only two older members voted against but Lord Potter assured him he was very backwards with his thinking and should retire so his much more forward thinking son could take his spot.

Rabastan nodded in agreement and thanked Lord Potter for his support. Potter assured him that Rabastan's proposal was one that he wanted to be brought up and put into action for some time and if Rabastan wouldn't have stood to suggest it Potter would have.

Rabastan smiled and nodded his head in acceptance of Potter's words before he stood again to bring his next idea to the table. He explained how the Professors would like to be able to make appointments with the Board to discuss changes and ideas they have to make their classes more current or adding more material to the curriculum.

This time Lord Longbottom spoke in support for his proposal and Rabastan was feeling elated when his proposal was approved once again. Severus would be pleased with this and that translated to Rabastan receiving toe curling, overwhelming sexual satisfaction from his talented potions master's hands, mouth and lips.

After Rabastan's proposals the attention was turned to more boring bureaucratic manners; pay raises for the staff, upkeep on the grounds, etc. It was quite boring really but Rabastan felt great that he was a part of making the school better; the school that he was proud to have attended, had many fond memories of and the place where he met and fell in love with Severus Snape.

Rabastan stood with the rest of the gathered attendees and made his way back out of the meeting room. Shaking hands with many of the other Board members and sharing pleasantries. Rabastan took his shot when Lord Potter and Longbottom came over to bid him goodbye.

"Lords' Potter and Longbottom, I was wondering if we could have lunch one of these days before the Wizengamot reconvenes. Would you both be agreeable; there are many things I would like to change in regards to our shaky justice system and I think we would be best to work together to make our justice system as fair and impartial as we can."

Both young Lords were silent for a moment and thought over Rabastan's words. Sharing a glance both men extended their hands one after the other and accepted Rabastan's lunch offer which would be set up via owl in the next few days.

Rabastan left the Board meeting floating, he was so happy! He had hoped his suggestions would be well received but to know they were almost unanimously approved was more than he had even thought to hope for.

Lucius and Severus would be proud of him. Merlin knows Lucius had put enough effort into Rabastan's speech, clothes and education on the individual members who sat on the Hogwarts' Board and their political and social leanings.

Sauntering out of the floo when he returned to Lestrange Manor, Rabastan decided a very large slice of cake was in order to celebrate his first meeting and success as a Governor on the Hogwarts' Board.

He would also compose a quick letter to Lucius letting him know how his meeting went and promising he would drop by this weekend to go over everything with his blonde friend. Rabastan would tell his lover tonight when he came over for dinner and hopefully more.

* * *

Rabastan was in a haze of pleasure as Severus congratulated him on his earlier victories with moan inducing swipes of that talented tongue on Rabastan's needy, leaking erection.

A shout of pleasure burst from Rabastan's kiss bruised lips when Severus took his member deep into his hot mouth and throat in one go. All he could do was throwing his head back as his toes curled in ecstasy, Rabastan was losing his mind.

Severus' head bobbed up and down on Rabastan's rigid cock; lewd slurping noises cut through the room as Severus pleasured Rabastan to the edge of his sanity. His head was thrown back, his mouth open as harsh pants and moans passed his pink lips, Severus sped up his pace and Rabastan knew he was dangerously close to his release.

Rabastan's hands unclenched from the blanket on the bed, moving them to down to slide into Severus' soft black hair, clutching the dark strands tightly. Rabastan began to thrust his hips forward forcing his cock deeper into Severus' lovely mouth.

Rabastan mewled when Severus swallowed around the head of Rabastan's thrusting length. The heat in Rabastan's belly could not be ignored anymore as his release exploded out of him when Severus brought his thumb to Rabastan's perineum and pressed firmly on the sensitive patch of skin.

A scream of pure rapture left Rabastan's shaking form as he thrusts hard into Severus' mouth, ejaculating his seed into his lover's compliant mouth. Shallow thrusts continued to be made by Rabastan's lithe hips as he rode out his orgasm. Severus continued to suck and lick his erection until his length began to soften and not a drop of Rabastan's cum was left.

Severus moved from his spot in between his lover's long legs and slid beside Rabastan's sweaty, heaving body. Rabastan looked over at Severus with glazed coffee colored eyes; he smiled and pressed a kiss to Severus' swollen red lips.

Severus responded enthusiastically, pushing his tongue into Rabastan's mouth; he could taste himself on his lover's tongue and it drove him crazy. He felt his cock begin to harden again; Rabastan wasn't surprised by his quick recovery as Severus didn't have to do anything to get him hard and wanting.

Severus pulled away, moving so his larger body was covering Rabastan's, Severus shifted his weight until he was supported on his forearms and knees. Rabastan watched his potion master position his thick cock against his slender reawakening length and grind down into his willing body.

Rabastan slid his slender arms down the bed until he made it to Severus' slim thrusting hips and grabbed them harshly. Leveraging his smaller hips to thrust upward against Severus' downward grinding body. Increasing the force of their joining, the sensual noises were leaving Rabastan's mouth with increasing frequency as he lost himself in Severus' body.

Rabastan reveled in the friction being generated by their slick lengths rubbing and sliding against each other. It was absolute bliss to both males as they continued to thrust harder and faster against each other, wringing louder and more frequent erotic noises from both of their lips as the sounds of their pleasure filled Rabastan's lavishly furnished bedroom.

Pre-cum was leaking heavily out of both of their slits, running down their lengths providing more lubrication for their increasingly frantic and hard thrusts against each other. Rabastan brought one of his arms that was grabbing Severus' hips and slipped in between their sweating bodies and grabbed both of their lengths.

Rabastan pumped both members in time with their erratic thrusts and before long twin sounds of euphoria were shouted to the ceiling, as both men came within seconds of each other; both men spilled their seed in thick ropes onto their toned stomachs.

Severus allowed some of his weight to settle on Rabastan's body and wrapped his arms around Rabastan's shoulders and held him tight to his still breathless body. Rabastan was boneless, pressed against Severus' strong gorgeous body and felt his eyes slowly sliding closed.

He heard Severus mumble a cleaning spell and shuddered as the magic flowed over him; leaving his body clean of semen and any other bodily fluids that had decorated his porcelain skin. Severus moved off his body, positioning Rabastan's sated body to rest against his; his back to Severus' chest.

Deciding to take a small nap before another round with his equally insatiable lover Rabastan snuggled back into Severus' warm body and drifted into sleep. Severus nosed Rabastan's thick dark hair out of the way and placed a soft kiss to his lover's swanlike neck before he too settled down for a nap. Severus knew he would need the energy to keep up with his lover when he awoke, not that the onyx eyed man was complaining for from it.

_**Well That's Chapter 5! Hope you enjoyed it!**_

_**All Mistakes Are My Own!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_Author: HatefulRodeo_

_Story: Out Of The Fog_

_Notes: Enjoy the Chapter!_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing because if I did Sirius & Severus would have survived. Ginny would have been deceased leaving Harry free to live happily ever after w/ his beautiful uke Draco. Alas dear readers I don't own HP but JKR does._

_Previously:_

_He heard Severus mumble a cleaning spell and shuddered as the magic flowed over him; leaving his body clean of semen and any other bodily fluids that had decorated his porcelain skin. Severus moved off his body, positioning Rabastan's sated body to rest against his; his back to Severus' chest._

_Deciding to take a small nap before another round with his equally insatiable lover Rabastan snuggled back into Severus' warm body and drifted into sleep. Severus nosed Rabastan's thick dark hair out of the way and placed a soft kiss to his lover's swanlike neck before he too settled down for a nap. Severus knew he would need the energy to keep up with his lover when he awoke, not that the onyx eyed man was complaining for from it. _

_**~~~~~~~~~**********Chapter 6*********~~~~~~~~~**_

Rabastan felt good, the last month had been filled with so many wonderful things. His first Board of Governors meeting had gone amazing, the lunch with Lords Potter and Longbottom had been productive, setting the stage for him to enter The House of Lord's; one part of the governing body that established new laws and changed any old ones.

So far with the support of Potter and Longbottom, Rabastan had successfully introduced a bill for the restructuring of their justice system. It was still being reworked to make it better but this was normal for all proposals or bills wanting to be passed.

So far the bill had not been changed too much, and the few changes that were made really did make the bill better. Hopefully when it passed the business of throwing people into Azkaban after an unfair, biased sham of a trial, or no trial at all, would cease to happen.

Most people were aware of what happened to Sirius Black, and were reluctant to let such a thing happen again. Rabastan was happy that people were finally learning from their mistakes instead of ignoring them, or worse burying them where no one would know of them.

Lucius was still Rabastan's political council, and best friend. Lucius had not only been amazing with prepping him for the Board meeting but also The House of Lords. Rabastan didn't know what he would do without his blonde friend.

Rabastan had also started to take his Mind Healer's advice, and started to discuss his feelings and memories with Lucius and Severus. Rabastan figured if anyone could understand what he had gone through it would be his best friend and his lover. It helped the Lestrange Lord more than he could have hoped for.

A month in and he was already making great progress on his emotional and mental state. Of course sometimes Rabastan would have a moment where he would become overwhelmed with emotions, at these times he would have to breathe deeply and focus his mind on all the positive things he had now. These occurrences were happening less and less as each week passed.

Rabastan's physical condition was already back to where it needed to be and Healer Pryne would no longer need to see him. Unless something came up and Rabastan began to feel ill. At this point it was just his mind that needed to be healed; his body was completely healthy again.

Rabastan still stood at about 6'0, but his body had filled out more. His once skeletal frame was now lithely muscled and slender. His hips had filled out to have a slight curve to them, a curve that Severus loved to grab onto while they rutted against each other.

His once haggard face was back to having its healthy color and the once pink flush had returned to his plump lips. All and all Rabastan was happy that he finally looked like a slightly older version of his seventeen year old self.

But the highlight of his life was Severus; he never knew he could be this happy before. Rabastan loved that he finally had the man he had lusted over since Hogwarts in his life and his bed.

The fact of the matter was that Severus spent so much of his time with Rabastan that Lucius had started to call for Severus at Rabastan's Manor instead of trying to reach Severus in his quarters at Hogwarts. Rabastan and Severus had now been blissfully together for over a month; Rabastan felt he was ready to take their relationship to the next level. He wanted Severus to make love to him tonight when he returned from teaching classes.

He had planned out exactly what he wanted to do with his lover. Now he was just waiting for said lover to get there so Rabastan could work on seducing Severus. Not that Rabastan thought he would have to work particularly hard at seducing Severus to make love to him.

Rabastan was nervous though; he had done some reading on the actual mechanics of sex between two male wizards. It was much the same as it would be between two muggle men. Just that wizard could use spells to cleanse, stretch and lubricate their partners if they didn't want to do it manually.

Also, the fact that a male wizard could become pregnant was another huge departure from the muggle norm. Rabastan had already sent away, received and taken the contraception potion.

He had checked with Lucius that it was from a reputable apothecary before even ordering, so was confident in the potions ability to do what it promised. Ideally he would like Severus to brew the potion for him, but he wanted tonight to be a surprise for his onyx eyed lover.

Yes, he loved Severus with all his heart, would like to marry the dark eyed man one day and have a few little Snape-Lestranges running around, but that was at least a year down the road. For right now Rabastan just wanted Severus' cock in him not his growing child.

Chuckling at the thought that had just past through his mind Rabastan went through the mental check list to make sure he had done everything he would need to do; he had taken the contraceptive potion, already cast the cleansing charm on his entrance, placed the lube on the bed next to where he would be lying down, and placed the wingback chair at the end of the bed.

Everything was ready, now as soon as Tippy let him know Severus was here Rabastan could begin. He felt his cock twitch in anticipation in regards to what was going to happen tonight, what he and Severus would be doing to each other's bodies. A shiver ran up the Lestrange Lord's slender body.

A pop made Rabastan turn around to see Tippy with a little grin on her face as she bowed; "Lord Rabastan, sir, your guests be here. Tippy sends Master Severus to your rooms Lord Rabastan, sir." Before Rabastan could reply Tippy had popped out.

Rabastan made it his way toward his large bed, opening his emerald green silk robe, and laid down. Arranging the robe so it spilled open exposing the smooth front of his body to Severus' eyes when he walked in.

Nerves from excitement, anticipation and a hint of trepidation fluttered through his body, but he knew he was ready to do this with Severus. Rabastan heard his lover's soft steps approaching the door to his room.

Taking a deep breath Rabastan smiled when he saw Severus walk in, and those beautiful onyx eyes fly wide open when he saw Rabastan's bared form on the bed. Rabastan smiled a cheeky mischievousness smile, and spoke in a husky voice laced with sensual promise. "Have a seat Severus and enjoy the show."

Rabastan indicated the comfortable chair at the end of the bed; he watched his still stunned lover make his way over to the chair in a daze, never taking his dark eyes off Rabastan. It sent a thrill of power through Rabastan, it always did, to know that he had the ability to unbalance and ruffle his usually calm, collected lover.

Once Severus was seated comfortably, Rabastan brought his hand down his body, stopping to tweak each pink nipple before caressing his taught stomach; his hand reached its final destination at his slender cock.

Rabastan wrapped his slim hand around his slightly hardened length and stroked himself gently until he was fully hard, moans slipping from his mouth as Rabastan pleasured himself.

Once Rabastan was hard, halfway toward making himself go into a pleasure induced haze, he reached for the tube of lube with his free hand. Popping the top, he removed his stroking hand, squeezing the tube so the lube spilled out onto three of his fingers.

Rabastan spread the slippery substance so it thoroughly coated each of his three fingers. This would be the first time Rabastan had been penetrated by anything so he wanted to make sure he was careful, he didn't want this experience to be ruined by him being impatient and hurting himself.

Once he was satisfied his fingers were slick enough, he brought his now lubed hand down between his wantonly spread legs, tilted his hips so Severus could see everything Rabastan was doing and massaged the sensitive skin around his tight virgin entrance with a slick finger.

Rabastan moaned at the pleasurable feeling that was radiating through him, as he slipped his finger inside his until now untouched passage. Rabastan stopped all movement once his knuckle met his bum so he could become accustomed to the feeling of having something inside of him.

Once he became adjusted Rabastan brought his hand back to his cock and began stroking himself again. He started to thrust his finger in and out of his entrance slowly, twisting the finger inside him, enjoying the sensations he was creating inside his body.

Raising his chocolate eyes, Rabastan's breath caught when he saw the lust and hunger in his lover's black eyes. Wanting to see more of that look in his lover's eyes, Rabastan pulled out his thrusting finger only to reenter himself with two of his lubed appendages.

Rabastan moaned when he felt the stretch from the two fingers now inside him, but enjoying the feeling immensely. He began to thrust his fingers again, scissoring and twisting them so he loosened the tight rings of muscle inside of his still tight channel.

IT felt amazing to Rabastan, if this was any indication of what their actual sex would feel like he couldn't wait to feel Severus inside of him. The sounds of Rabastan's pleasure were now pouring from his full lips, as he watched his lover's large hand move to his own pants and begin to unfasten them.

Rabastan stilled his hands and watched Severus raise his hips so he could pull off his constricting pants and underwear. Severus pushed them down to the floor, kicking them off and out of the way. Rabastan watched as his lover leaned back in the chair and let Rabastan see his hard length rest against his lower abdomen.

Rabastan mewled at the sight of Severus' hand moving to his hard cock and began to pump himself. Rabastan began to stroke his length again while he resumed thrusting his fingers inside his tight body.

Soon Rabastan needed more; he slipped the third and final finger inside his relaxed passage, moaning loudly at the slight burn, as it stretched his walls further than they had been before. Rabastan was getting lost in the sea of euphoric sensations he was feeling, as he scissored and thrust his appendages harder and deeper inside his willing body.

A shout of pure ecstasy spilled from his lips when he struck his prostate. Wanting to feel that sensation again he thrust his fingers in hard, again nailing that sensitive bundle of nerves.

Rabastan had not broken eye contact with his lover this whole time, he could see the need and want swirling in Severus' midnight eyes and Rabastan knew that look was mirrored in his own coffee colored orbs.

Not able to wait any longer Rabastan pleaded with his lover; "Severus I need mmmm need you inside me. Ummm I need to feel you. Please!" The last pleading word was shouted as Rabastan struck his prostate once again.

Severus stood quickly, retrieving his wand from up his sleeve; he waved it once to remove the rest of his clothes. Rabastan continued to stroke his now leaking cock and thrust his fingers, as Severus moved onto the bed and crawled in between Rabastan's slightly shaking legs.

Severus reached for the lube, popping it open, and squeezed a generous amount into his hand. Severus brought his lubed hand to his straining length and slicked his large erection completely. Rabastan removed his fingers from his now stretched entrance and wrapped his legs around Severus' hips.

Severus moved forward so he was resting on his knees and elbows over Rabastan's willing body with the blunt head of his cock pressing against Rabastan's greedily clasping hole. "Are you sure Rabastan? I don't think I'll be able to stop later on. So if you're not sure tell me now and I'll stop it here."

Rabastan felt his love for Severus triple at the concern and affection he saw in the man's eyes. "I'm sure Severus. Please I want you inside me. Make yours as I'll make you mine." To show his lover he was serious Rabastan thrust his hips down allowing Severus' cock head to penetrate his entrance. Both men moaned when Severus slipped inside Rabastan's body; Severus continued slipping his hard length deeper inside if his relaxed body.

It felt amazing! The slight burning sensation was uncomfortable but it was tolerable to the Lestrange Lord. The most important thing was that it was Severus giving him these feelings and that thought brought Rabastan feelings of immeasurable happiness.

Finally Severus bottomed out and stilled completely. Rabastan breathed deeply so he could adjust to the feeling of being stretched open further than ever before and being filled so completely.

Once the burn subsided to a barely noticeable twinge Rabastan removed his hands from where they were clenching the blanket so he could raise his arms to twine around Severus' shoulders, as he rolled his hips.

Severus took the signal to move and slowly pulled his cock halfway out of Rabastan's body before he thrust back in gently. Rabastan had never felt anything this good, the feeling of Severus' slick length rubbing up against the silken walls of his passage were amazing.

Rabastan tightened his arms bringing Severus' mouth close to his own. Leaning forward Rabastan pressed his lips to his lover's. The kiss shared between them was not sweet or gentle, it was a kiss filled with tongue, teeth and lips as both men tried to convey everything they were feeling; the pure sexual desire coursing through both their pleasure ridden bodies.

Rabastan broke the kiss and gasped for air, pleading for his lover to go faster and harder. Severus complied with Rabastan's breathless pleas, raising his body up, Rabastan's arms slid away from Severus' shoulders and back onto the bed.

Once Severus was upright he removed Rabastan's legs from around his waist and put them over his broad shoulders. His large hands moved down Rabastan's smooth toned legs until they reached his hips. Severus grasped Rabastan's hips and raised them so they were tilting even further up.

Once he was satisfied with the new position, Severus pulled his cock all the way out of Rabastan's body until only the head remained inside before thrusting hard and deep inside Rabastan's willing body.

A scream of pure unadulterated pleasure left Rabastan's kissed bruised lips when Severus stuck his prostate straight on. Rabastan grabbed the blanket under him as Severus continued to thrust into him, striking the sensitive gland deep inside Rabastan over and over again.

The erotic noises were now streaming none stop from Rabastan's mouth and were punctuated every now and again by groans and growls from Severus' thin kiss swollen lips.

The continual sound of harshly slapping flesh, the erotic wet squelching sounds coming from Rabastan's now far from virginal wet hole where Severus continued to thrust his rigid cock inside him filled the bedroom.

Rabastan was rocketing toward his orgasm, the heated swirling ball in his lower belly was becoming hotter as it spiraled outward, threatening to explode and burn Rabastan in a maelstrom of uncontrollable pleasure.

His orgasm was ripped from him when Severus moved his hand from Rabastan's hip and grabbed his flushed erection; Severus pumped Rabastan's begging length in time with his punishing thrusts.

Rabastan was overwhelmed by the dual sensations being inflicted on his body. He felt his balls tighten, as the swirling heat in his belly finally erupted, pouring outward and through his strung out body. Pulling a scream of rapture from his lips, Rabastan's cock released rope after rope of cum onto their sweaty stomachs.

Rabastan felt his body become boneless after his powerful orgasm. He watched as his lover released his spent cock, and replaced his hand onto Rabastan's pale hip. Severus continued his hard pace, as he thrust deeply inside Rabastan's spent body. He watched through sated eyes as Severus stilled, closed his onyx eyes, threw his head back, and thrust his hips forward one more time, pushing deep inside Rabastan's channel.

Rabastan mewled when he felt Severus' cock pulse and release his warm seed into his slick passage. Severus let Rabastan's legs slip from his shoulders, as he lowered his upper body back to his elbows and continued to thrust gently into Rabastan's body, riding out his release.

Severus soon stopped thrusting, and pulled his now softening member out of Rabastan's body. Severus moved to his back, and pulled Rabastan to lay his sweaty head onto his equally sweaty chest.

Rabastan didn't mind though, this was where he wanted to be right now, enjoying the afterglow of his first time with the man he loved. Soon Rabastan began to drift into a light sleep and sighed when he felt the cleaning charm wash over him, removing the cum, sweat and spit from his tired body.

_**Well what do we think of Chapter 6?! I hope you all enjoyed it.**_

_**I'm undecided on how long this fic will actually be. Hmmm guess we will all just have to wait and see.**_

_**All Mistakes Are My Own!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Edited and Re-Posted on December 1, 2012**_

_Author: HatefulRodeo_

_Story: Out Of The Fog_

_Notes: Alright Lovelies, let us wrap this story up! This chapter is a bit more graphic than usual so be warned; Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing because if I did Sirius & Severus would have survived. Ginny would have been deceased leaving Harry free to live happily ever after with his beautiful uke Draco. I don't make any money from this fanfic either. Alas dear readers I don't own HP but JKR does._

_Previously:_

_Rabastan mewled when he felt Severus' cock pulse and release his warm seed into his slick passage. Severus let Rabastan's legs slip from his shoulders, as he lowered his upper body back to his elbows and continued to thrust gently into Rabastan's body, riding out his release._

_Severus soon stopped thrusting, and pulled his now softening member out of Rabastan's body. Severus moved to his back, and pulled Rabastan to lay his sweaty head onto his equally sweaty chest._

_Rabastan didn't mind though, this was where he wanted to be right now, enjoying the afterglow of his first time with the man he loved. Soon Rabastan began to drift into a light sleep and sighed when he felt the cleaning charm wash over him, removing the cum, sweat and spit from his tired body._

_**~~~~~*********Chapter 7********~~~~~**_

Seven Months Later...

Rabastan maneuvered himself through Lestrange Manor with as much grace as a heavily pregnant man could muster; yes Rabastan had become pregnant. It seems that when Rabastan read the blasted directions on the contraception potion he had misunderstood them.

The pregnant man huffed; who knew misreading a few words could mean this? Rabastan swore the instructions said take the recommended dosage, and he would be covered against becoming pregnant for six hours. Unfortunately the directions said take the recommended dosage and wait for six hours so the potion could take effect.

Severus had been suitably shocked when Rabastan had shown up at Hogwarts in hysterics, rambling about babies. Once the Lestrange Lord had calmed down enough to explain the situation to Severus, the onyx eyed man had found the situation quite amusing, but quickly recovered himself when he saw how afraid Rabastan was.

The Lestrange Lord had never planned on children this early in their relationship! Hell they weren't even married or speaking about an engagement, and now Rabastan was a month pregnant!

A chuckle made it past Rabastan's full lips; yes it was a fact that they weren't planning on getting married or having kids anytime soon, but Severus hadn't let that stop him. A week after Rabastan had given Severus the baby news the potions master had asked him to marry him.

Rabastan looked down at his simple white gold wedding band in complete adoration. The couple married, before Rabastan began to show of course, in a private ceremony in Malfoy Manor's impressive gardens; only those closest to them got an invitation, and since neither Severus nor Rabastan had many friends it was quite a small gathering.

Even though it wasn't a grand event it was still the happiest, most beautiful day of Rabastan's life! He should have known nothing in his life would ever be simple or routine; Fate liked to fuck with him too much for that, but Rabastan wouldn't have had it any other way.

A smile broke out on his face when he finally found his husband; said man was cursing to the ceiling while trying to assemble a very expensive baby crib in their son's room. Severus was failing spectacularly, and some of the curses leaving his thin lips were making Rabastan blush and slightly horny.

Clearing his throat to gain his onyx eyed lover's attention Rabastan called for Tippy; the little elf popped in immediately, casting a very amused look at Severus, before turning to Rabastan for her orders.

"Tippy would you complete the assembly of the crib, please?" The little elf nodded frantically, eager to please her Master and help prepare for the newest Lestrange. "Of Course Master Rabastan, sir. Tippy dos her best for Master's Snape-Lestrange and baby in Master's belly."

Rabastan nodded to the hyper elf, walking forward Rabastan held his hand out to his seated husband. Severus looked like wanted to argue with him about who would put the crib together, but one glare from Rabastan shut him up quick enough.

Yes, Rabastan was one terrifying bearer with the mood swings of a nesting dragon; Severus had found this out the hard way on many occasions. The chocolate eyed man was grateful to his husband for his support even when being near Rabastan was equivalent to sitting next to an active volcano.

Acquiescing to the bearer of his son Severus stood took Rabastan's hand, and followed him to their bedroom a few doors down. Both men didn't want to be too far away from their son when he was born.

A son! It still boggled Rabastan's mind that in the near future there would be a little life completely dependent on him and Severus to survive. It was a big responsibility but one each men cherished it and couldn't wait for it to begin.

They had chosen the name Circinnus Severus Snape-Lestrange; Rabastan quiet liked the way it sounded, it was a strong name but not overdone. Merlin some of the names you heard on magical children these days were downright ridiculous!

Who named their child Medusa?! Rabastan felt sorry for the little girl he had read about in the birth announcements in the Daily Prophet. Well at least their son didn't have to deal with a completely horrid name.

When they reached their bedroom Rabastan took one look at the bed and felt fatigued. His ankles looked like tree stumps they were so damn swollen! Rabastan loved carrying their child, it was just every other change that his body went through to accommodate the child that Rabastan wasn't a fan of.

Severus excused himself to the bathroom while Rabastan stripped out of his clothes, slipping his naked achy body under the soft sheets. Placing his hands on his swollen belly Rabastan let his feelings of contentment flow through him.

He had accomplished many things in under a year. The Board of Governors at Hogwarts was running smoothly; Severus had stepped into Rabastan's seat. The pregnant man knew Severus would do better on the Board than he would.

His husband was after all a Professor at the school, and knew what was needed there. It made him feel better about giving it up because he knew the seat was in capable hands.

He still attended the assemblies for the House of Lords every week, sometimes more if a special session was called; but those occasions were few and far between. When the child was born Rabastan would be taking a month off from the House of Lords; this time was to be used to bond and spend time with his new son.

Lucius was beyond thrilled about their coming child, and already prepared a room for the child at Malfoy Manor. Uncle Lucius, as the blonde aristocrat called himself nowadays, was bound and determined to spoil this child straight out of the womb.

A broad grin split Rabastan's face; his child would be loved not only by Severus and him but by Lucius and Draco too. The younger Malfoy looked at Rabastan and Severus's son as a chance to have a surrogate baby brother, he had always wanted one but it had never happened.

Lucius never wanted to touch Narcissa or even be in the same room as the vile wench; Draco's conception was the work of a potion. The Malfoy Lord was unrepentantly gay, he just hadn't found anyone to settle down with, and being on house arrest doesn't exactly present much chance for dating.

Rabastan just hoped that Lucius would one day find someone who could make him feel the way Severus made Rabastan feel. A cackle left Rabastan at the thought of a seven months pregnant Lucius waddling around Malfoy Manor.

"What is so funny my love?" Rabastan shivered at the silky voice of his lover before another cackle left Rabastan's mouth; "I was just imagining a seven month pregnant Lucius stalking around Malfoy Manor."

A deep laugh escaped Severus' thin lips; "I think I would like to see that, but I don't think it will happen though. If anything Lucius will be following his child's bearer around like a puppy, catering to their every want and need."

Rabastan shifted to lay his head on Severus' chest when he joined him, equally naked and freshly showered, in their bed; "So Lucius will essentially act like you do now?"

Severus snorted; "I do not follow you around like a dog. I merely check in on you several times a day to make sure you are alright. Healer Pryne says we should be watchful so we know immediately if anything is wrong with Circinnus or you."

Rabastan just shut up, he knew that Severus would never admit to his tendency to hover; not that Rabastan was complaining it was nice to be doted on even more than he already was by Severus.

Instead Rabastan tipped his had back, pressing his lips to Severus' and slipped his tongue inside the potion master's mouth. The sweet kiss turned heated as their tongues glided against each other with increasing force as their mutual need rose between their bared bodies.

Rabastan was only allowed to lie in certain positions so their love-making was limited but Rabastan didn't mind this one bit. Breaking the kiss, the pregnant man shimmied onto Severus hips, placing his slender hands on his lover's firm chest for balance.

Severus raked his eyes down and then back up Rabastan's body, reaching a large hand out to caress the swell of his belly. Rabastan just smiled softly at his husband when he saw the look of complete love in Severus' dark eyes when he touched his belly.

Gods Rabastan loved this man so much; he knew they would be wonderful parents together. They were both nervous of course but they both knew they had read and grilled Lucius on everything they would need to know about babies and child care.

Of course they couldn't prepare for everything, but the three house elves in attendance at the Manor had raised several generations of Lestranges; while Severus and Rabastan would be grateful for their help they didn't want their son to grow up knowing a house elf better than he knew his fathers, so most of their son's care would fall to Severus and Rabastan.

That was something both men were perfectly happy with. They wanted to see all their child's big moments; first word, first step, hell all the milestones. Rabastan wanted to celebrate them with his son, show him it was okay to have fun sometimes.

Rabastan had never been allowed to be true child; he always had rules shoved in his face on how a pure-blood child should act. While they wouldn't let their son get away with any rule breaking they still wanted him to play and have friends over.

Rabastan was ripped from his thoughts when he felt a cleansing spell followed by two lubed fingers slip inside his tight entrance, and Severus' hand stroking his semi-hardened shaft. Oh Salazar Rabastan loved this, loved his husband's hands on him.

He rocked his hips taking those intruding digits deeper inside his body, shifting until his eyes rolled back and a keening moan left his lips when Severus' finger tips pressed against his prostate.

Wanting to feel more of the glorious sensations his lover's fingers were giving him Rabastan ground his ass down hard, another moan spilling from him as his prostate was struck again with more force.

Rabastan kept up the hard pace, hands pressing on Severus'firm chest, while Severus continued to pump his erection in sure strokes, using Rabastan's pre-cum to enable his large hand to slide easily over his partner's needy flesh.

"More Severus!" Rabastan knew he sounded like a wanton whore right now, but he didn't care he wanted more, he wanted to feel his lover stretch him open further. A gasp sounded from Rabastan when Severus slipped two more of his long fingers in Rabastan's greedy hole.

"FUCK! Hmmm so good Sev, so damn good!" Rabastan was a babbling mess on Severus' lap, as he continued to fuck himself on Severus' fingers. Not to mention the heavenly sensations Severus' stroking hand were causing him to feel.

Rabastan was close, so close to his climax! The dual stimulation to his cock and arse always made him crazy; he continued to impale himself on the fingers inside of him, each thrust hitting the little bundle of nerves deep inside of his willing body.

He lost himself to the firestorm of pleasure his body was feeling, Rabastan was so wrapped up in his pleasurable haze that when his peak hit him Rabastan screamed to the ceiling in ecstasy.

Dropping all his weight down into Severus' fingers, his inner walls fluttering and grasping onto those lovely digits as Rabastan came hard in spurts; spattering and painting Severus' firm stomach with his release.

The pregnant man slumped over in bliss, letting his forehead rest on Severus' broad shoulder, while he breathing evened out. Rabastan wasn't sure how long it took for him to regain his mind, but when he did he still felt those four fingers in his arse.

The other side effect of pregnancy was Rabastan's already impressive recovery time was lessened even more; he really did like that side effect of pregnancy.

Before he could reposition himself to take Severus' large cock inside his stretched body Rabastan was shifted to place himself on his hands and knees; copious amounts of pillows were added for support under his swollen belly so nothing happened to their unborn son.

He had learned throughout the months of being with Severus to just go with the flow in their sexual escapades, and as of right now he was very interested to know where his husband wanted to take this.

Rabastan pressed his face into the pillow to stifle his moan when he felt another cleansing spell used on his entrance; only to throw his back in a silent scream, mouth agape, when Severus spread his plump cheeks apart and thrust his skilled tongue into his already sensitive channel.

Rabastan couldn't stop the mewls, whimpers or any of the other erotic sounds he was making; Severus always knew how to make him lose complete control of himself. He clenched his slender hands in the blankets, as he shifted his hips backward to take more of that skillful tongue into his arse.

By Merlin Rabastan was in heaven; Severus had his tongue pressed deep inside of him, massaging and licking his velvet anal walls in delightful strokes. While those sinful lips were sucking on the puckered flesh around his entrance.

Rabastan's cock was already hard, and leaking again under his husband's skillful ministrations. He was becoming impatient though he loved everything Severus did to his body but right now he needed to feel that thick, rigid length fucking him hard and deep.

"Sev need you...ugh Fuck! Severus please fuck me!" Rabastan moaned in loss, but also in excitement when Severus removed his tongue from his now slick and prepared hole.

He felt Severus shift behind him, stealing a glance over his shoulder Rabastan watched as his lover muttered a lubrication charm on his cock and lined it up with Rabastan's twitching entrance.

Placing his hands on Rabastan's slender hips Severus looked up, and met Rabastan's half lidded gaze, letting all his love pour through his onyx eyes as he thrust his hips forward, sheathing himself in one stroke fully inside of Rabastan's body.

Dual moans were heard from both men as they were finally connected in the most intimate and carnal of ways. Not wanting to wait any longer Rabastan pushed back against his lover's hips, grinding his ass wantonly against Severus' kneeling body.

Severus finally snapped, and with a feral growl he withdrew his heavy cock fully from Rabastan's hole before snapping his hips forward and re-sheathing himself in a hard, fast thrust.

Another silent scream left Rabastan's mouth at the rough treatment his body was being subjected to, but he would be lying if he said he didn't like it when Severus took him like a bitch in heat.

Rabastan was once again in euphoria; his husband's cock was sliding pleasurably against his inner walls. The thrusts of his lover's length were sending him back into a mindless haze, the only thing Rabastan could do right now was give in to his body's wants.

He began pushing his ass backwards on each forward thrust Severus made; causing Severus to go deeper and impale his prostate with the head of his cock. They were moving together in perfect synchronicity; as if they were always meant to do this together and maybe they were.

Rabastan really didn't have the desire at the moment to wax sentimental about their love making, or in this case fucking. No right now he just wanted his lover to continue to brutalize his prostate until he came once again, screaming for all to hear.

The sounds of their heated sex were delicious to both men's ears; the slapping sounds of Severus' heavy balls as they collided with Rabastan's ass with Severus' every hard thrust bounced of the walls. Those lovely squishy noises from Rabastan's dripping hole as Severus pushed that beautiful cock into his willing body again and again.

Rabastan knew he needed more, he was so close again, but he needed something else to push him over the razor's edge of pleasure, and into blessed oblivion. "Please love more. I need more Sev...so close. So damn close."

Severus seemed to understand his rambled plea as he moved his hands from Rabastan's hips; one hand snaking its way to wrap around Rabastan's aching member while the other moved to massage the stretched flesh surrounding Rabastan's hole.

Rabastan mewled in delight, clenching his hands harder into the blanket, when Severus began to pump his shaft and caress the sensitive skin around his entrance. A scream of pure pleasure mixed with just the right amount of pain left Rabastan's mouth when Severus slipped his finger inside Rabastan's already full passage.

Severus froze when he added his finger to Rabastan's body, allowing Rabastan to adjust, or give him the chance to ask for Severus to remove it. Rabastan had no intention of making any such request, and after a minute or two he resumed pushing his hips back against his husband's strong body.

The thought that Rabastan not only had his lover's cock inside of him but one of his fingers sent a shiver up his spine, he felt like such a slut but reveled in it. Severus was the only man who would ever see him like this, see him acting and taking it like a Knockturn Alley prostitute, and by the gods those thoughts were sending him closer to his earth shattering orgasm by the second.

Time lost all meaning to the two men fucking on the bed, all that mattered was the other. Rabastan felt that familiar heat in his belly building up in intensity, burning outward as his release crashed down on him with blinding speed, and before he even had a chance to prepare himself Rabastan was screaming his orgasm.

Rabastan felt his cock pulse in Severus' hand, felt his inner walls clamp down on Severus' intruding cock and finger, allowing his eyes to slip closed Rabastan thrust into Severus' still present hand, as his semen erupted out of his erection; painting the blankets and pillows below him in ribbons of his cum.

Severus removed his cum stained hand and replaced it back onto lover's hip. Rabastan's body felt boneless, his mind hazy, as he felt his lover still pounding into his spent form. He mewled weakly when he felt the length inside him pulse, releasing his lover's seed deep inside his well-used, slick channel.

Rabastan whimpered when Severus withdrew from his body, but sighed in pleasure shortly after when he felt the cleansing, and freshening charms take effect on their bodies and the bed.

Allowing himself to once again be guided by his lover Rabastan laid his head down on Severus' broad shoulder and let himself drift off into the pleasurable fog in his mind. He felt his lover pressing soft kisses to the top of his head and couldn't help but smile at the loving words Severus was speaking.

Rabastan nuzzled closer to Severus' firm body, placing his arm around Severus' middle; "I love you too, Severus. I'm glad you're my husband and father of our son. Now let's be quiet so I can have a nap."

Rabastan felt himself drifting to sleep, but before he succumbed to Morpheus' call Rabastan thanked everything he believed in that he was allowed to walk out of the fog and be with the man laying next to him.

_**Originally I planned for this to be longer but when I reread it I saw that I pretty much covered everything I wanted to so alas dear readers this is the end.**_

_**I may post an epilogue at some point. Maybe even a side story about Lucius when he gets off House Arrest...only time will tell.**_

_**I hope you all enjoyed the story!**_

_**All Mistakes Are My Own!**_


End file.
